Sonic 06 exe
by lunoire22
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Un mélange de Sonic.exe et de Sonic 2006. Et si l'histoire ne se passait pas à Soleanna mais Satelleanna, que Mephiles soit remplacé par Sonic.exe et Sonic par... Shadow ? Adaptation très libre des deux histoires, bien sûr... Léger Shadow/OC. Bonne lecture !
1. Intro

Knuckles ne quittait jamais son île natale, et encore moins la pierre millénaire scellée en son milieu. Pour qu'il la quitte, il lui fallait une raison au moins aussi importante que son rôle de gardien des ruines d'Angel Island. A plusieurs reprises, il avait aidé l'arrogant hérisson bleu, parfois à contrecœur, à sauver les mondes qu'ils traversaient, y compris celui de leur dernier voyage, Soleanna. Mais à présent, alors qu'il méditait seul sur une des collines de Satelleanna, la seule raison qui l'empêchait de rentrer retrouver sa précieuse émeraude-mère était un son qu'il venait d'entendre au loin et qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop : un cri au secours provenant de la vallée, qui plus est celui de Tails.

En temps normal, il aurait soupiré à l'idée que, malgré ses nombreux talents et son expérience en matière d'aventures, le jeune renard se soit trouvé coincé dans un buisson en plein terrain nu et désert. Pourtant, le cri qu'il venait de pousser était si terrifiant que des frissons parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale malgré lui.

Cependant, très digne, il n'en fit rien et, du haut de sa colline, bras croisés et le visage impassible, ses yeux améthyste se mirent à fouiller l'immense plaine à la recherche de mouvement. Un peu plus loin vers l'est, de là où venait le cri, il aperçut deux petites silhouettes noires postées l'une à côté de l'autre dont l'une d'elle, un genou à terre, était penchée sur l'autre, allongée de tout son long au sol. Sans perdre de temps, Knuckles prit son élan et s'élança dans les airs jusqu'aux silhouettes, poings en avant. Il ne lui fallait que quelques secondes pour planer jusqu'à eux, mais il devait rester prudent. Dans l'atmosphère, son museau sentit le changement du vent et une odeur de pluie tandis que, au-dessus du crâne rouge vif de l'échidné, de lourds nuages gris s'accumulaient en grondant dans le ciel.

« Tails! » s'écria-t-il en reconnaissant le petit renard à deux queues, inerte.

Il était cependant perplexe. Même si le soir tombait, la fourrure de Miles était étrangement sombre, presque d'un noir d'encre, et il distinguait mal la forme qui était à côté de lui. Mais lorsque cette forme tourna la tête, il reconnut ces immenses piques bleues et les yeux qui le regardèrent, emplis de haine. Avant qu'il n'ait pu appeler son nom, un éclair fusa soudain tout près de lui, comme pour le viser. Assourdi et aveugle, le noble gardien fut forcé de se poser en catastrophe. Lorsqu'il se redressa, les deux anthropomorphes avaient disparu. Les yeux qu'il venait de voir n'étaient pas ceux de l'hérisson insolent : ceux-ci, d'habitude vifs et d'un vert éclatant, étaient ternes, sombres et aux pupilles d'un rouge étincelant dans des orbites vides. La seule entité qu'il connaissait répondant à ces critères était Métal Sonic. Mais par quel miracle les aurait-il suivis jusqu'ici ? Et que faisait-il à Tails avant qu'il ne les interrompe ? Comme il comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait, il courut jusque vers l'endroit d'où les deux hybrides venaient de s'évanouir. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa complètement abasourdi. Une seule seconde de cet instant suffit à détrôner toutes ses expériences passées ensemble en matière de surprise et d'horreur.

Une mare de sang. Ce devant quoi Knuckles se tenait étaient des flaques de sang. Tout, tout était trempé de sang, l'herbe, la terre, les fleurs… Tout reluisait de ce liquide horrible et se balançait en abandonnant quelques gouttes fraîches dans le vent. Du rouge, du rouge, rien que du rouge. Pour la première fois, Knuckles était dégoûté de la couleur qui le distinguait si particulièrement. Pétrifié devant ce spectacle, il n'entendit pas la présence qui venait de se faufiler dans son dos et se retourna brusquement. De ce geste, qui venait de le réveiller de sa transe, il fut récompensé d'une adresse sertie d'un large sourire :

« Salut, Knuckles. Comment ça va ? »

Knucles avala nerveusement sa salive. La voix qui venait de parler n'était pas celle d'une machine. Elle lui était familière et distante à la fois. Cette voix, d'habitude moqueuse, était calme et neutre. Ce n'était pas Métal Sonic mais il refusait de croire que c'était Sonic. Devant lui, son ami était amorphe, les bras pendant le long du corps, et semblait tenir debout par miracle, telle une marionnette suspendue par un fil invisible dans son dos. La tête penchée à un angle inquiétant, ses yeux, rouge de braise, comme deux trous faits dans son crâne par une aiguille ardente, regardaient fixement les siens tandis que, sur ses babines, un sourire plus large que d'ordinaire les étirait violemment en révélant des canines jaunies, aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir. De ses yeux vides, de minces filets de sang s'écoulaient en gouttant sur le sol.

« S… Sonic ? » Balbutia l'échidné d'une voix blanche.

Sans le quitter des yeux, en oscillant à peine, un gigantesque éclat de rire fou jaillit de la gorge de Sonic, déchirant l'atmosphère de ses notes suraigües en vrillant les tympans de Knuckles.

« Où est Tails ? » Demanda-t-il en grondant.

Sonic ne répondit pas. Au-dessus d'eux, les nuages roulaient sur eux-mêmes en un énorme tumulte et la pluie commença à tomber. Les jambes de Knuckles étaient maintenant en coton. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il se dit qu'il lui fallait se ressaisir. Lui qui se moquait souvent de Tails, il n'avait même pas encore donné un seul coup à son adversaire. Mais cela allait changer.

« Tu vas parler, bon sang ! » Rugit-il en fonçant en direction de Sonic, les mâchoires serrées et le poing en avant.

L'espace d'une seconde, il sentit que ses phalanges de fer allaient atteindre son ami au visage mais, lorsqu'il déploya tout son bras, il fut surpris de ne plus sentir que du vent. Sonic venait de disparaître devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas utilisé d'émeraudes et ce n'était pas non plus l'illusion de sa super vitesse. Il en était certain. Sonic venait de s'évanouir littéralement en fumée sous son nez. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il l'aperçut quelques mètres plus loin dans son dos, toujours immobile et son sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. Sans attendre, l'échidné revint à la charge dans l'autre sens, plus rapidement encore que la première fois. Mais, une fois de plus, il ne rencontra que du brouillard épais. Mais que se passait-il ? Aucun robot, aucune bête, pas même Mephiles en personne ne s'était battu comme ça ! En se retournant, il le revit encore à la même position qu'il y avait quelques instants, les épaules secouées par le rire. Aussi déterminé que fut l'échidné à ne pas se laisser aveugler par la peur, son combat contre lui-même et contre le hérisson semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

De son côté, le guerrier tâchait d'ignorer la sueur froide qui coulait de ses tempes. Ce combat n'était pas loyal ! Qu'ils furent dix, vingt, trente, cinquante robots géants contre lui, Knuckles pouvait distribuer des droites et des gauches à tout bout de champs et raser des laboratoires entiers de Robotnik par la seule force des poings ! Sonic lui-même pouvait utiliser les émeraudes contre lui seul ! Il ne vaincrait peut-être pas, mais il ne reculerait pas. Il continuerait d'attaquer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le combat s'arrête, d'un côté ou de l'autre. Mais ici ? A quoi bon continuer ? Il pouvait invoquer la rage, se remémorer l'appel de Tails dans chaque fibre de ses muscles, ses poings ne cessaient de cogner dans le vide ! Que Sonic revienne à la raison et le provoque en duel, alors il verrait de quoi il est vraiment capable ! Mais dans cet état, plus il luttait contre le brouillard, plus la peur s'insinuait dans ses membres et le gelait petit à petit. Quand haletant, après ce qui paraissait être une éternité d'allers-retours sur la même surface de sol, à déraper dans l'herbe humide et la pénombre, quand, vidé, il lança une dernière fois son poing sur du rien et dérapa au sol dans la boue, alors il se redressa, à genoux, et réalisa qu'il venait de tomber dans les flaques de sang où il entrevit son reflet dans l'une d'elle, exténué, pâle et aux traits marqués par l'épouvante.

Sans repères, à bout, Knuckles cacha aussitôt son visage dans ses poings pour ne plus voir son image et se mit à sangloter. Il tremblait maintenant comme un enfant. Lorsque soudain, on lui retira les mains de son visage et qu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Sonic dans la lumière blanche d'un second éclair, son sourire atroce, ses paupières dégoulinantes de sang et ses pupilles qui semblaient prêtes à transpercer son crâne, alors qu'il recueillait ses larmes sur son visage du bout de son index, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler de terreur de toute la force de son âme, accompagné en chœur du rire dément de Sonic. Hélas, cette fois-ci, dans la plaine, plus personne n'était là pour l'entendre.


	2. Chapter 1

Bien que plus petit et moins visité que son voisin, Satelleanna n'avait cependant rien à envier du pays de la princesse Elise en termes de prospérité, de beauté et de paix, que ce fut de par ses paysages de collines et de plaines verdoyantes, sa forêt si épaisse qu'elle faisait office de rempart naturel, ou son immense cité blanche vivant de commerce et d'échanges avec les peuples voisins. Ses citoyens étaient cultivés, les richesses abondaient et le royaume aurait semblé, à quiconque fut de passage, ne jamais avoir connu le concept même de guerre.

Mais au cœur du palais de marbre, à l'heure où le soleil était bien avancé et déjà en route pour l'horizon, l'on se serait aperçu, par les fenêtres du plus haut étage, que le bâtiment grouillait et bourdonnait comme une ruche en folie. Dans les couloirs, servantes, conseillers, soldats, chacun se pressait devant la salle du trône pour venir plaider sa cause ou discuter une affaire urgente. Lorsque les immenses portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent l'espace d'un instant pour laisser passer un petit messager, tous s'appuyèrent contre les parois de bois épaisses pour voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Apparemment, l'on s'y disputait déjà de vive voix.

« Il faut absolument annuler les festivités. C'est une évidence, déclara d'un ton ferme un vieil homme sec, rigidement planté dans ses bottes lustrées et les bras étroitement croisés sur son uniforme militaire.

-Hé quoi ? Passer sous silence l'anniversaire de la mort du roi et de la reine ? Marquer ce jour d'explosions, de cors de guerre et de barricades ? Il n'en est pas question ! Piailla un autre homme, plus jeune et plus petit de taille, les yeux à l'affut, engoncé dans sa tenue faite d'étoffes luxueuses mais si lourdes qu'elles s'emmêlaient sans cesse dans ses chausses alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, visiblement nerveux.

-Et c'est sans compter sur l'absence d'animation dans la ville qui risque de mettre la puce à l'oreille du docteur, rajouta une troisième voix, jeune et posée, qui fit tourner les têtes et à laquelle un court silence s'imposa, comme à chacune de ses interventions.

Le militaire approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Effectivement, pour brouiller les pistes, les préparatifs devront être installés, expliqua-t-il, mais cela ne change rien au fait que nous devons instruire le peuple des consignes de sécurité à prendre dès ce soir.

-C'est un jour de deuil ! Insista le chambellan en se tordant les mains. Que penserait Siralos s'il nous voyait déshonorer ainsi ses anciens maîtres ?

-Je suis sûr qu'il comprendrait, répondit la voix juvénile d'un ton neutre en posant les mains sur sa poitrine.

Une fois de plus, de ces paroles émanant du trône, tous les yeux virèrent vers la personne à la délicate stature qui y siégeait, dans un mélange de respect et de soumission. Ceux du chambellan, choqué, devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Mais pas le peuple, votre Majesté, souligna-t-il avec importance.

-Alors s'il nous faut préparer quoi que ce soit, c'est un contre-attentat contre le docteur Robotnik dès ce soir, ordonna la jeune reine avec une autorité qui contrastait durement avec la douceur de sa voix, ce qui la rendait aussi implacable qu'un juge de marbre.

Du haut des trois petites marches qui la séparait de la terre ferme, elle paraissait pourtant absolument hors d'atteinte. A la lumière des chandeliers, la pierre qui ornait son cou scintillait de mille feux comme l'œil d'un gardien protecteur.

-L'Egg Carrier se déplace sans arrêt, votre Majesté, fit remarquer le général des armées.

-Si vos espions ont pu avoir vent d'une attaque prévue contre ma personne, vous saurez certainement l'aborder une fois de plus. Fouillez le ciel. L'Egg Carrier n'est pas si petit qu'il puisse éternellement s'y dissimuler. Si vous veniez à échouer, alors nous n'aurions pas le choix d'annuler l'évènement, conclut-elle en s'adressant au chambellan.

-Majesté,… il s'agit de vos parents ! S'étrangla celui-ci.

-...Que j'honorerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, continua-t-elle d'une voix toujours posée. Mais la sécurité de leur peuple, de mon peuple, passe et passera toujours en premier lieu.

De son côté, depuis bientôt plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme qui se tenait debout près d'elle lui adressait quelques signes discrets d'impatience en tirant sur sa manche.

-A présent, laissez-nous seule, demanda-t-elle aux deux hommes. Mais restez dans les parages, vous serez rappelés en temps voulu. Cela ne durera pas longtemps. »

Sans protester, les deux hommes la saluèrent d'une profonde révérence et quittèrent ensemble la grande salle, non sans continuer de se disputer, ce que chacun put entendre jusqu'à ce que les lourdes portes de fer se closent enfin derrière eux. Alors la jeune servante se tourna vers sa reine et commença d'un ton timide :

« Majesté Liz, nous en avons déjà parlé, mais souvenez-vous que nous sommes aussi à la veille du jour de Siralos. Si ce n'était cette attaque soudaine, j'aurais aimé vous rappeler que, étant donné votre âge et au nom de votre lignée, il sera bientôt mal venu que vous assistiez seule, une fois de plus, à cette cérémonie, ou la prochaine. Or, de tous les prétendants qui sont venus se présenter à la Cour, vous n'en avez pas retenu un seul.

-Elise a mon âge, trancha Elizabeth avec douceur. Elle est orpheline comme moi, et préside seule aux évènements de son pays. C'est aussi à mon âge que ma cousine s'est laissée si sottement prendre au dépourvu par l'attaque intentée contre elle par le docteur Robotnik. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il m'arrive la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?

A cette perspective, l'humble servante frissonna et murmura le début d'une prière.

-Alors nous sommes d'accord que le docteur est notre priorité absolue, au moins jusqu'à demain. Si ces messires cherchent à s'unir à un royaume puissant, qu'ils se tournent vers la princesse ma cousine. Sinon, dites-leur, avec cette délicatesse qui vous distingue, que j'ai suffisamment de conseillers, de richesses et de terres pour faire prospérer notre lignée comme je l'entends, énonça-t-elle sans la moindre animosité. Vous pouvez rappeler ces messieurs, ensuite nous passerons aux réclames et aux procès du peuple, clama-t-elle enfin aux gardes devant l'entrée.

Comme elle sentait que sa servante la regardait toujours d'un air soumis, sa maîtresse se tourna vers elle et murmura :

-Je suis désolée, Laura.

-Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, répondit tristement Laura, mais ça ne fait rien. Pourtant, j'aimerais tellement vous aider…

-Nous savons toutes les deux qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, répondit doucement sa jeune maîtresse sans lui adresser un seul autre regard, tandis que les deux hommes pénétraient de nouveau dans la grande salle.

Mais, alors que les portes se fermaient derrière eux, les murs se mirent soudain à trembler et de terribles cris de frayeur se firent entendre de l'extérieur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? S'exclama Laura en s'agrippant au trône, au plus près de sa maîtresse.

-L'attaque serait-elle pour plus tôt que prévu ? Interrogea la reine d'une voix forte à travers le tumulte des secousses.

-C'est impossible. » Assura de même le vieux soldat, tandis que le petit chambellan s'était saisi d'un des boucliers ancestraux scellés au mur pour s'accroupir en-dessous, comme sous une énorme carapace.

Aussitôt, les gardes se pressèrent d'ouvrir de nouveau les lourdes portes closes quand, du côté des fenêtres, celles-ci sautèrent de leurs gonds et le mur s'effondra dans un vacarme épouvantable. Dans la panique, tous se couvrirent la tête de leurs bras tandis que le général et les gardes se précipitèrent vers la reine pour la couvrir. A quelques mètres d'elle, l'un des immenses chandeliers se pulvérisa et, dans la panique générale, la pierre précieuse de Liz se détacha de sa monture et partit se perdre dans les éclats de cristal, mais elle la récupéra à temps d'un rapide geste du bras et la maintint serrée dans son poing avant qu'on ne la fit reculer à toute vitesse. Lorsque les pierres cessèrent de pleuvoir, un immense nuage de poussière s'éleva dans les airs, si épais qu'il était impossible d'y voir et d'y respirer. Alors, parmi les débris, dans le silence et les quintes de toux, une petite silhouette bleue se découpa et avança en direction des humains en traînant la patte et tête basse. Lorsqu'elle releva lentement la tête, c'est avec horreur que tous s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait du légendaire Sonic, dont les orbites étaient vides et pleuraient du sang. Toujours en boitant dans leur direction, tandis que toutes les armes étaient pointées sur lui, l'hybride leur fit un immense sourire jaune et leva le bras en direction de la reine Liz, cachée par son général, en la pointant du doigt :

« Je veux jouer avec elle. » Prononça-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

A l'aveugle, les gardes tirèrent à feu nourri sur l'intrus, ce qui augmenta davantage la quantité de poussière dans l'air et fit empirer la situation. La reine, après avoir rangée la pierre dans son corset, couvrait comme elle pouvait son visage de ses deux mains pour ne pas être asphyxiée ou laisser la poussière s'insinuer sous ses paupières, lorsqu'elle sentit un violent courant d'air sur sa gauche, puis sur sa droite, avant d'être brusquement happée par une force inconnue.

« Accroche-toi ! » Lui ordonna une voix grave qui n'était pas celle de Sonic, et à laquelle elle obéit sans réfléchir.

Tandis qu'elle s'agrippait prudemment au cou de celui la tenait, elle réalisa, en ouvrant les yeux, qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus du palais, sécurisée dans les bras d'une créature similaire à Sonic, mais dont la fourrure était beaucoup plus sombre.

« Shadow ! S'exclama-elle en reconnaissant son célèbre alter-ego. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'écria-t-elle en essayant de parler dans le vent qui lui arrivait en pleine figure. -Pas le temps de discuter. On en causera quand on te mettra à l'abri. »


	3. Chapter 2

Stoïque, les yeux fixes, le hérisson noir soutenait fermement sa rescapée en fusant parmi les ruelles des quartiers, si rapide que nul œil humain, en les voyant passer, n'aurait pu distinguer la forme de l'un ou de l'autre, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un dans la vitesse. Alors que le crépuscule naissait à l'horizon, ils continuèrent ainsi leur course longtemps, jusqu'à sortir des ruelles, puis de la ville, puis des remparts enfin, pour finir à un vieux tunnel hors de la cité, en construction depuis longtemps mais encore bouché à mi-chemin et abandonné depuis ce qui semblait une éternité.

« On va s'arrêter ici, c'est là que nous attendent les deux autres. » Lui dit Shadow en la reposant.

Et effectivement, deux autres hybrides les attendaient à l'intérieur, nichés tout contre une paroi, à la lumière froide qui semblait émaner des mains de l'un d'eux. La première, Amy Rose, était une jeune fille qui, en âge humain, aurait certainement été plus jeune qu'Elizabeth. Connue pour être souriante et pleine d'énergie, le hérisson rose n'avait pas la tête à plaisanter et gardait les yeux rivés au sol d'un air inquiet. Il en était de même pour Silver, héros modeste des temps futurs, à présent coincé dans un temps qui semblait autant à craindre que celui qu'il avait si récemment sauvé. Dans le noir, sa fourrure argentée était terne et ses circuits d'énergie peinaient à éclairer le boyau de leur faible lueur bleutée.

Lorsque Shadow et Liz entrèrent dans la grotte de ciment, Silver fit léviter une énorme pierre et l'utilisa pour bloquer la sortie.

« Maintenant, nous sommes à l'abri, dit-il d'un ton satisfait.

-Bien joué, Shadow. Tu es arrivé juste à temps, renchérit doucement Amy.

-Juste à temps, et même trop tard, dit Shadow d'un air sombre. Sonic exe y était déjà quand je suis arrivé.

Dans les ténèbres qui régnèrent alors, seule la source de lumière qui émanait du corps de l'argenté éclaira la grotte. Mais, dans le silence régnait à nouveau, Elizabeth se releva et effectua une modeste révérence aux trois autres.

-Je te remercie énormément, Shadow, de m'avoir sauvée. Je vous en remercie tous les trois. Mais je ne peux pas rester.

A ces paroles, tous trois demeurèrent interdits.

-Je dois retourner là-bas, c'est mon devoir, insista-t-elle. Mes conseillers ont besoin de moi. Si je ne suis pas là pour donner le mot final, ils ne sauront décider de rien quant à la prochaine manœuvre sans en débattre pendant des heures.

-On ne peut pas leur dire où tu te trouves, en aucun cas, lui répondit Shadow en croisant les bras.

A son tour, Liz le regarda comme s'il lui avait parlé dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas, avant de reprendre avec son autorité habituelle :

-En tant que reine, souveraine de Satelleanna, vous savez que je ne vais pas vous laisser me…

-Nous savons aussi que tu gardes Siralos scellé en toi.

Elizabeth se figea. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, elle sentit comme si quelqu'un venait de la remplir de glace.

-La princesse Elise nous a tout dit, si tu veux savoir d'où nous tirons cette info, expliqua Shadow, les bras toujours croisés.

Malgré le léger tressaillement que les deux autres, toujours muets et attentifs, avaient aperçu sur le visage de la jeune fille, cela ne dura pas. Elle parut alors à peine impressionnée par les paroles du hérisson noir. Amy était particulièrement fascinée par ce à quoi elle assistait. Depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait ce ronchon de Shadow, jamais encore personne n'avait osé lui tenir tête ainsi, et encore moins une demoiselle en détresse !

-Alors, tu es… balbutia-t-elle à Liz, qui n'avait pas contredit une seule parole dite contre elle.

-Oui, répondit cette dernière à voix plus basse, comme Amy n'osait pas finir sa phrase. Bien qu'aucun sujet ne soit censé découvrir que leurs royautés sont des éventuelles bombes à retardement ambulantes, c'est vrai. Comme ma cousine, mon corps est la prison d'un dieu... Mais nous ne sommes pas à Soleanna et mon père n'est pas comme son frère. Il m'a tout appris, y compris ce que cela implique. Ainsi, on m'a enseigné à ne jamais me laisser entraîner par une émotion. Je suis incapable de pleurer.

-Complètement ? Demanda Amy, étonnée.

-Complètement. Porter le dieu en soi est un fardeau mais aussi un honneur que nous nous transmettons de mère en fille depuis des millénaires. Elise était l'exception à la règle. Ses parents étaient morts avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de lui enseigner quoi que ce soit.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Amy se mit à observer Liz. Il est vrai que, comparé à sa cousine, Elise était bien plus douce et plus souriante qu'elle: elle paraissait plus fragile, mais aussi plus humaine et sa présence instaurait immédiatement la confiance. Tandis que cette fille parlait presque comme un robot. Son intonation de voix changeait peu et, en ôtant la droiture et les bonnes manières de son éducation, elle gardait perpétuellement un air froid et sérieux rivé sur le visage. Elle ne paraissait nullement affectée par ce qu'elle disait, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu effrayant, comme Shadow.

-Je devrais m'en sortir, continua-t-elle. Objectivement parlant, je suis une meilleure dirigeante que n'importe lequel de mes généraux, plus intelligente que tous les enseignants que j'ai eus et je consulte peu mes conseillers en matière de politique. Comme toujours, nous ferons tout pour assurer ma protection, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-On voit que tu ne le connais pas, marmonna Silver, à qui sa propre lumière donnait une apparence fantomatique, comme une figure de mauvais augure. Tu n'as absolument aucune idée de qui Sonic exe est.

-Tais-toi, tais-toi, lui murmura Amy en lui donnant un coup de coude et qui avait du elle aussi sentir la tournure lugubre qu'allait prendre la nuit.

-Sonic « éxé »…, répéta Liz, pensive.

Silver hocha la tête.

-C'est comme ça qu'il se fait appeler, désormais.

-Arrête ! Ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus entendre ce nom, ni cette histoire ! S'exclama Amy en se bouchant les oreilles.

Effectivement, à la seule prononciation de ce nom maudit, tous les visages à l'intérieur de la grotte de bitume étaient redevenus mornes et angoissés.

-Sonic n'est pas mort ! S'écria soudain Amy en serrant les poings alors que le silence était retombé. Il n'est pas mort ! C'est pas vrai ! Et quiconque viendra me dire le contraire, clama-t-elle en brandissant son gigantesque marteau au-dessus de sa tête, je le…

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le lui dire en face ? L'interloqua Shadow d'une voix sèche.

A ce violent retour à la réalité, Amy se figea dans sa pose, hésitante, puis son visage se décomposa, elle lâcha son marteau puis alla s'adosser de nouveau près de Silver en serrant tristement ses genoux contre elle. Pris de pitié, Silver mis son bras autour de ses épaules pour la consoler.

-Je ne veux plus entendre cette histoire, je l'ai assez entendue, prononça-t-elle d'une voix étouffée contre ses genoux. Si vous voulez la raconter, attendez au moins que je sois endormie pour la lui dire. Moi, je suis épuisée. On a couru pendant des heures. Je veux juste me reposer. »

Tout en parlant, elle s'allongea dans la poussière près du hérisson argenté et plia un bras sous sa tête pour faire office d'oreiller avant de doucement fermer les yeux. Il lui fallut pourtant encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de s'endormir pour de bon, minutes pendant lesquelles les patients Liz et Shadow la regardèrent être veillée par son ami. Lui-même paraissait inquiet, mais beaucoup moins pour lui-même que pour la petite hybride d'habitude si enthousiaste, même dans les plus grands dangers. A l'interstice laissé entre le plafond du tunnel et le rocher de l'entrée, Liz pouvait voir que la nuit était maintenant complètement tombée. Tandis qu'elle s'était aménagé un coin entre les gravats, au détriment de sa tunique de soie grise, ce dont elle se souciait peu, Shadow, à quelques distances d'elle, était assis sur un bloc de ciment, en face de l'entrée, en train de monter la garde. Immobile, les bras croisés comme une statue de bonze, lui aussi gardait les yeux rivés vers l'entrée sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Liz aurait donc tout le temps pour l'interroger. De sa position, dans la semi-obscurité, elle se pencha en avant et murmura :

« De quelle histoire parlait-elle ?

Discrètement, Shadow jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière vers le hérisson rose endormi puis fit signe à la jeune fille d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit aussi silencieusement qu'un chat.

-Elle faisait allusion à ma dernière rencontre avec Sonic, commença-t-il à voix basse. Je suis le dernier à l'avoir vu en vie… tel qu'il est réellement, je veux dire. Je lui ai déjà raconté, et je l'ai répété lorsque Silver nous a rejoints.

-Et que s'est-il passé ?

Shadow soupira, bien qu'il ne sembla pas grandement affecté à l'idée de devoir une fois de plus aborder ce jour fatal.

-Ça s'est passé peu après la disparition de Solaris. Sonic et moi nous sommes retrouvés sur la même piste à la recherche d'une émeraude du chaos, dans la forêt. Evidemment, il avait décidé que nous devions faire équipe. Bon gré mal gré, nous nous sommes enfoncés ensemble de plus en plus loin dans les bois, à un point où même le soleil ne pouvait plus nous suivre. Malgré le fait que nous étions encore en plein jour, on y voyait de moins en moins. De mon côté, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une énergie malsaine flottait autour de nous et nous entourait au fur et à mesure que nous avancions entre les arbres. Elle nous appelait, comme si elle nous tirait de force vers elle. Lorsque j'en ai fait part à Sonic, il m'a dit avec son sourire en coin habituel que ce n'était rien, qu'il s'agissait sans doute de l'appel de l'émeraude, éventuellement corrompu par quoi que ce soit qui la gardait. Mais nous connaissons tous les deux les émeraudes, et cet appel ne provenait pas de l'une d'elle.

A ce moment, Liz se permit d'interrompre poliment Shadow et sortit la pierre de sa tunique pour la lui montrer. Celle-ci, en présence de l'ultime forme de vie, luisait maintenant d'un doux éclat intérieur.

-Il s'agissait sans doute de celle-ci ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, un des princes venu me courtiser m'a offert un joyau que ses hommes ont déterré dans la forêt. J'ai cru reconnaître une de ces émeraudes dont tu parles, mais je n'en étais pas sûre, jusqu'à maintenant.

Shadow, impressionné, répondit à l'affirmative en hochant la tête et lui fit signe, en jetant un coup d'œil prudent vers l'entrée, de vite ranger l'artefact. Puis il reprit :

-Toujours dans la forêt, sans doute parce je m'accrochais à mon instinct, j'avançais moins vite. J'étais persuadé que nous avancions dans la mauvaise direction. Maintenant, je suis sûr que notre course devait bien aboutir à cette émeraude du chaos, mais que cet autre appel nous en avait déroutés. Comme je ne voulais pas aller plus loin, j'ai appelé Sonic pour qu'il ralentisse, mais il m'a ignoré. J'ai pensé qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu, et je l'ai appelé une nouvelle fois. Mais il m'a encore ignoré, et j'ai été forcé de le suivre. Lorsque je l'ai appelé une troisième fois, il a accéléré. Il m'a fallu le poursuivre alors que les choses devenaient de plus en plus bizarres autour de nous.

"Maintenant, le noir était devenu épais comme un brouillard. C'était d'une matière presque palpable, à portée de main. Même en me concentrant uniquement sur le dos de Sonic, la seule chose que je pouvais voir distinctement, je sentais aussi des courants électriques dans l'air et je commençai à avoir de plus en plus mal à la tête. Dans la matière noire, je ne voyais plus Sonic et je me suis arrêté pour reprendre de l'air. Mais alors des formes bizarres ont commencé à apparaître devant moi. Je ne distinguais plus les lignes des arbres ni du sol et des bruits saturaient l'air et m'explosaient les tympans. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait enfoncé une lame dans mon crâne et la faisait vriller à l'intérieur, je pouvais à peine penser clairement. Je ne m'accrochais plus qu'à une seule envie, sortir de ce cauchemar au plus vite. Alors, sans réfléchir, j'ai fait demi-tour à toute vitesse en fonçant tête baissée, en ignorant tout, les arbres, Sonic, l'émeraude... Lorsque je suis revenu, je ne me souvenais plus que d'un seul son, atroce : celui d'un rire aigu, clair, qui ressemblait presque à un hurlement. Et nous voilà où nous en sommes.»

Alors que Shadow était demeuré stoïque, Liz, d'une respectueuse distance, n'avait cessé de l'observer tout du long. Pas une seule seconde il n'avait quitté l'entrée des yeux. En parlant, ses traits s'étaient encore un peu plus durcis, comme une résolution qui s'inscrivait un peu plus devant ses yeux. Peut-être était-ce à l'idée d'avoir laissé son rival se faire happer par ce qui hantait la forêt.

« Sonic et Blaze étaient meilleurs amis, entendit-elle soudain Silver déclarer à voix basse dans les ténèbres. Je suis content qu'elle ne soit pas là pour voir ce qui lui est arrivé. »

Tout en parlant, Silver caressa l'épaule d'Amy qui reposait près d'elle, alors qu'elle dormait enfin paisiblement.

«Maintenant, continua-t-il en restant tourné vers elle, on ne peut plus la laisser face à Sonic… pas comme ça. J'ai promis à Sonic que je protégerais Amy contre lui-même et je compte bien honorer ma promesse.

D'un air déterminé, pour lui-même, il serra le poing. Mais Liz demeura la tête tournée vers lui, perplexe.

-Ça n'a pas de sens, raisonna-t-elle tout haut. Tu n'as pas pu le faire pour lui, puisqu'il n'était pas là pour t'entendre. Et tu ne pourras pas le voir pour lui montrer que tu as maintenu cette promesse. Alors pourquoi dire que tu le fais pour lui et pas juste pour toi et parce qu'on est censé protéger les gens en général ?

A ces questions, surpris et choqué, Silver adressa un brusque regard noir à Elizabeth.

-Parce que Sonic ne fait partie des gens en général pour moi. Amy a raison. Il est là, quelque part encore dans ce monde ! On a déjà passé ce genre d'épreuve ensemble, on peut très bien le refaire, à condition d'y croire. Je sais qu'il n'est pas parti, et s'il peut nous entendre, je prendrais toutes les occasions pour le faire exister un peu plus, ne serait-ce que « pour moi », conclut-il en imitant Liz et son ton pète-sec.

Celle-ci était encore plus étonnée. Malgré ses paroles sensées, elle avait fait perdre son sourire à Silver alors qu'elle s'était contentée d'établir les faits de façon claire et nette, comme ses professeurs l'avaient toujours félicitée de faire.

-Ça prendra sûrement un peu de temps avant qu'on ne s'habitue les uns aux autres, dit Shadow, qui avait tout entendu, en tournant la tête de côté pour s'adresser à elle, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Il devait avoir compris que Silver aussi la boudait à présent. Liz ne pouvait ni pleurer, ni rire, geindre, grogner ou même soupirer. Il n'y avait presque rien qui lui plaisait ou lui déplaisait. Mais elle savait que ce qui venait de se passer était de loin la situation qui jouait le plus en sa faveur. Pendant des années, elle avait éventuellement tâché de donner des « bons mots » en société, aux amis de ses parents. Mais, en général, les conversations n'avaient jamais été son fort. Elles dépendaient de trop de facteurs et de variables qui ne pouvaient pas être appris dans les livres, surtout lorsqu'elles requéraient ce qui n'existait pas en elle : des couleurs. Elle était une toile finement exécutée, mais fade et sans réel motif. Ceux qui cherchaient de la compagnie n'avaient rien à faire de ce genre de fille.

Tandis qu'elle imitait la position d'Amy pour se préparer à s'endormir, alors que Silver lui-même atténuait l'intensité de ses circuits, elle eut un dernier regard vers Shadow. Lui, au moins, ne semblait pas blessé par ce qu'elle demandait, ou par quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Si les choses devenaient trop compliquées, elle saurait au moins vers qui elle pourrait toujours se tourner. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus en commun que quiconque pourrait croire. Avec cette nouvelle curiosité en tête, elle s'endormit en se disant que, pour ce qui était de ce Sonic exe, même si elle n'était pas obligée de s'entendre avec ces trois étranges animaux, elle était au moins certaine qu'elle aurait plus de chances de survivre, face à lui, à leurs côtés, que livrée à elle-même.


	4. Chapter 3

Lorsque Shadow ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il se rendit d'abord compte qu'il avait dormi, lui comme les autres, jusque tard dans la matinée, alors que la grotte était maintenant pleinement éclairée. Les autres, ses partenaires et l'humaine, dormaient encore. Encore sonné par le sommeil, lui qui ne s'endormait jamais en montant la garde, il se figea lorsqu'il aperçut une tête pendre au-dessus de l'entrée. Cette tête, qui le fixait de ses pupilles sanglantes, lui adressa un grand sourire carnassier.

« TrOuVéS » lui dit-il d'une voix amusée aux accents dissonants.

A ce moment, à leur tour, les autres se réveillèrent et s'épouvantèrent en apercevant Sonic exe. Tous reculèrent vers le fond du tunnel, sans le quitter des yeux, alors qu'il était suspendu au-dessus de leur seule issue. Soudain, un bruit sourd résonna et le roc qui bloquait l'entrée se mit à trembler. Il eut une autre convulsion, puis une autre, puis il se fendit en deux sous les coups de poings d'un Knuckles convulsif, tandis que le démon bleu avait sauté à terre et s'invitait dans le boyau. De même, les deux autres créatures se postèrent sur les côtés sans qu'elles aient l'air de s'y diriger d'eux-mêmes, comme deux marionnettes. Lorsqu'Amy et Silver les reconnurent, ils demeurèrent d'abord interdits.

« Knuckles ! Tails ! » S'écrièrent-ils en direction des deux bêtes au regard vide.

Mais elles n'étaient pas Tails et Knuckles. Elles ne l'étaient plus. Tails était maintenant méconnaissable : sa fourrure, autrefois d'une couleur rousse éclatante, était maintenant d'un noir d'ébène. Sa tête pendait sinistrement au reste du corps comme celle d'un pendu et son visage avait une expression d'enfant perdu. De ses yeux tout aussi noirs, des filets de sang coulaient, à l'image de ceux de son maître. Quant à Knuckles, sa fourrure rouge était ternie au point d'en être devenue presque grise et ses longues mèches trempées de sang gouttaient sans discontinuer. Enfin, comme Tails, ses orbites étaient vides, percées seulement de deux pupilles ardentes et sanguinolentes. Ainsi reformé, le trio des trois compères n'était plus que l'ombre macabre de lui-même. D'aucuns des vivants ne voulait croire à ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux.

« On y va ! On y va ! » S'écria Shadow en faisant signe à Silver et Amy et en s'emparant de Liz, prêt à affronter les trois qui barraient l'entrée. Mais alors qu'ils fonçaient vers les créatures, ils furent surpris de ne rencontrer qu'un rideau de fumée et de se retrouver tout à coup à l'air libre. Derrière eux, l'éclat de rire fou de Sonic exe résonna en échos.

« Vous pouvez vous cacher, mais vous ne pouvez pas courir ! » L'entendirent-ils clamer.

Ignorant ses menaces, les trois hérissons fuirent aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient. En longeant la cité, alors qu'ils suivaient le tracé de la route, ils se rendirent compte, en voyant des barrages et à la sonnerie stridente d'une alarme, qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la gare principale. A leur passage, les barrières se baissèrent mais se retrouvèrent brisées en deux comme des allumettes.

Soudain, Amy poussa un cri. Lorsque Silver tourna la tête, il s'aperçut que Tails la poursuivait et la rattrapait à chaque seconde de mètre en mètre. Malgré sa peur, toute l'adrénaline du monde n'aurait pu suffire à Amy pour le semer. En un éclair, au milieu des lacets de métal sur l'asphalte, Silver fit demi-tour et la prit dans ses bras pour l'amener dans les hauteurs avec lui. Mais ils entendirent alors le vrombissement de Tails les suivre dans les airs, aussitôt accompagné de Knuckles qui plana à ses côtés, ses poings cloutés en avant. A son tour, Silver se retrouva bientôt coincé entre eux deux. Lorsque Knuckles voulut lui donner un coup de poing, il l'évita mais ne put éviter le talon de Tails qu'il reçut avec violence dans le dos et étouffa un gémissement de souffrance.

« Tiens bon, Silver, dit Amy en s'agrippant à lui.

-Frappe-les ! Frappe, bon sang ! S'exclama Shadow, à quelques mètres en-dessous de lui.

-Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas les frapper ! Répéta plus fort le hérisson argent en se rétractant sur lui-même pour se protéger des coups.

Sur leur passage, les voies ferrées, implantées sur des kilomètres de terrain nu et désert, étaient seulement occupées par les tintements des alarmes automatiques. Les locomotives reposaient sur le côté dans les hangars, semblant seulement observer Shadow poursuivi au sol par Sonic exe et Silver par ses pantins en hauteur, traverser leur terrain de jeu à la même vitesse que lorsqu'elles étaient encore en activité.

-Tails…, dit-il d'une voix sourde en essayant de capter son regard inexistant. Ecoute-moi. C'est moi, Silver. Je sais que tu existes encore. Ce n'est pas fini pour toi, Tails. Tu dois te battre ! Je suis ton ami, souviens-toi ! »

A ces paroles, la tête de Tails tourna vers lui, le fixant de ses orbites creuses, comme perplexe. Puis, petit à petit, le renard noir se rapprocha de lui. Son expression angoissée s'accentua encore et devint de plus en mélancolique, comme un appel au secours. Puis soudain, son museau sale se crispa, comme hors de son contrôle, en un large sourire, si large qu'il remontait de manière affolante jusqu'à ses oreilles. Puis une voix, froide, rauque, résonna dans l'air sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

« Tu es trop lent. »

En reconnaissant la voix sifflante de Sonic exe, le hérisson argenté se retourna et l'aperçut en train de voler tout près derrière lui, la bouche aussi grimaçante que celle de ses pantins. Ainsi encadré par les carcasses volantes, Silver tenta tant bien que mal de s'en dégager en voletant de haut en bas, mais c'était peine perdue. Ils le serraient de si près qu'ils pouvaient presque le toucher.

Pendant ce temps, Shadow gardait la tête levée vers eux, les mâchoires serrées.

« Il n'a pas le choix, marmonna-t-il, il faudra bien qu'il se batte. S'il ne le fait pas, lui et Amy sont cuits.

-Je sais ! S'exclama soudain Liz. Regarde ce rail !

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle pointa du doigt celui du côté duquel Shadow courait, bordé de dizaines de structures métalliques, de panneaux et de dizaines de mètres de câbles électriques.

-On l'évite, depuis tout à l'heure à cause des obstacles. C'est une erreur, on doit s'engager dedans !

-Tu es sûre de toi ? »

Mais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Shadow fit ce qu'elle demanda et fit de bond de côté pour se retrouver sur la voie, suivi par Silver qui comprit aussitôt quelle stratégie adopter. Celui-ci fit alors signe à Amy de s'accrocher, puis il se rapprocha progressivement du côté de Tails.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il.

Puis, alors que Tails ne cessait de le fixer intensément, celui-ci percuta soudain de plein fouet une lampe de signalisation et s'électrocuta, ce qui le stoppa net dans sa course. Puis Silver fit de même sur sa droite avec Knuckles qui, sans que le hérisson argenté ne le touche, alla s'écraser contre un gigantesque panneau publicitaire, ce qui fit presque rire Amy. Mais c'était sans compter sur les poings de l'échidné qui déchiquetèrent avec rage la surface de métal avant de rejoindre de nouveau le flanc droit de Silver. A sa gauche, Sonic exe vint prendre la place de Tails, peu impressionné par la prouesse du héros blanc. Et lorsque celui-ci, épuisé, tâcha d'user de sa force télé-kinésique pour les maintenir à distance, il ricana. On aurait dit un enfant se riant des morsures d'une fourmi dans l'ombre de sa chaussure.

« On n'a pas le choix, ils sont perdus, déclara Shadow sur un ton fataliste. Il faut absolument qu'on s'en sorte. Donne-moi ton émeraude du chaos ! » Ordonna-t-il à Liz.

Celle-ci sortit son émeraude mais se mit soudain à hésiter. Une pensée inhabituelle lui vint en tête. Cette gemme était leur seule arme et… elle ne "voulait" pas que Shadow s'en serve pour laisser Silver et Amy derrière lui.

« Pourtant, dans mon armée, ils seraient considérés comme des poids morts… Alors pourquoi quelque chose en moi tient à ne pas les laisser derrière? » Se demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus étonnée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Donne-la-moi ! » La pressa Shadow en tendant la main vers ses deux paumes serrées contre la pierre.

Comme réveillée d'un songe inopportun, elle lui remit aussitôt l'émeraude d'un geste automatique, décidée à lui faire confiance. Lorsque l'émeraude se retrouva dans le creux de sa main, le hérisson leva le bras et appela Silver qui comprit et les souleva tous deux à distance jusqu'à lui et Amy. Le bras toujours levé, au cœur du piège, chacun se tint à Shadow qui ferma les yeux et clama d'une voix puissante :

« Contrôle du chaos ! »

Intrigué, Sonic exe leva le nez vers la pierre qui brilla soudain de mille feux dans la main du hérisson noir. Puis, en un clin d'œil, ses quatre nouveaux jouets disparurent en une lumière aveuglante. Désarçonné, Sonic exe s'arrêta pour examiner la zone qu'ils venaient de quitter, à la recherche de la moindre trace d'eux. Mais comme il ne trouvait rien, il atterrit de nouveau au beau milieu de la voie vide. Ses esclaves Knuckles et Tails le rejoignirent automatiquement sur terre. A en juger par l'aura qu'avait émis la pierre, il n'y avait pas de doutes que c'est elle qui avait joué un rôle dans la disparition du petit groupe...

« Je me demande comme ce caillou marche. » Se demanda-t-il tout haut.

Et puisque ses esclaves n'avaient heureusement pas la parole, il lui faudrait le découvrir par lui-même. Une nouvelle piste, un nouveau jeu. Intéressant. Ses canines jaunies reluisirent de nouveau en un sourire élargi.


	5. Chapter 4

Shadow n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où lui et les autres atterriraient. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se trouvaient à l'endroit d'où ils venaient : la forêt, au milieu d'une clairière éloignée de la capitale. Même si chacun, hors d'haleine, restait encore sur ses gardes, après le beuglement des alarmes, les cris et les crissements de métal de la station, il était bon d'être revenu au calme.

« On a réussi ! S'enthousiasma Amy. Merci à tous les trois ! Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment eu la peur de ma vie !

-Il faut surtout remercier Liz et Shadow, répondit Silver d'un air embarrassé.

A ces mots, Amy le serra dans ses bras.

-Pour moi, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, répondit-elle pour le rassurer.

De leur côté, Liz et Shadow ne semblaient loin de partager cette euphorie.

-On ne les a pas semés. Ce qu'ils ont fait tout à l'heure, dans le tunnel, c'est évident… Sonic exe nous a laissés nous enfuir. Il veut « jouer avec nous » aussi longtemps qu'il le pourra, pensa Liz tout haut en se souvenant des paroles que le démon lui avait adressées.

-Je suis d'accord avec Liz, renchérit Shadow, tout autant plongé dans ses pensées. Pour lui, tout est un jeu. S'il nous a retrouvés dans le tunnel, il nous cherchera avec encore plus d'insistance. Et il nous retrouvera.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Silver qui tenta d'imiter leur posture réfléchie mais ne réussit, en se creusant les méninges, qu'à se donner la migraine. Pour moi, ce qui est sûr, ce que je ne m'enfuirai pas, reprit-il.

Les trois autres approuvèrent. Soudain, un bruit étrange se fit entendre, comme un grognement sourd, et Amy couvrit son estomac en rougissant.

-On peut peut-être déjà trouver de quoi manger ? Personne n'a rien mangé depuis hier et Silver et Shadow pourraient reprendre des forces !

Tout le monde parut là-aussi d'accord, sauf Shadow qui, à force de protestations, finit cependant par céder.

-Restez vigilants." Dit-il en ouvrant la marche alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient entre les arbres.

Ceux-ci étaient si grands et si espacés que le soleil de midi réchauffait aisément le chemin sous leurs pieds et illuminait la forêt de jade. Pour un peu, ils pouvaient presque entendre le chant des oiseaux. Après une marche de quelques minutes, ils tombèrent sur des ronces pleines de mûres. Silver, serviable, prit quelques baies de leurs tiges sans les touches et les fit flotter au-dessus du petit groupe pour les distribuer pendant qu'ils s'installaient à l'ombre d'un arbre. L'atmosphère de ce début d'après-midi était si douce qu'il était difficile de penser qu'un démon dévoreur d'âmes rôdait encore dans les parages.

« J'ai remarqué quelque chose, dit Amy à Elizabeth en grignotant des mûres qu'elle s'était amusée à cueillir elle-même. Tu es très différente d'Elise.

-En effet, répondit son interlocutrice sans la regarder, en l'écoutant à moitié.

De toute évidence, elle ne paraissait pas d'humeur à faire la conversation, ce qui vexa Amy.

-Shadow avait sans doute raison, pensa tout haut Liz. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée d'improviser un pique-nique à un tel moment. Peut-être que Sonic exe nous observe dans le coin et attend qu'on soit suffisamment gavés de baies, qui plus est potentiellement toxiques, pour nous attaquer.

-Est-ce que tout le monde dans ta famille parle comme un robot ? Demanda la femelle d'un ton agacé.

Liz se retrouva quelque peu déconcertée par l'étrangeté de la question.

-Il me semble que oui, nous parlions tous pareils, répondit-elle avec honnêteté.

-Et ça ne te manque pas d'avoir un cœur, parfois ? Répliqua sarcastiquement la petite femelle en finissant sa mûre, le museau taché de sirop violet.

Liz ne répondit pas tout de suite. Même si elle se doutait que, pendant des années, quelques-uns de ses gens devaient se l'être demandé, jamais personne encore ne lui avait posée cette question aussi franchement.

-Non, dit-elle en retrouvant son flegme habituel. Quand bien même je pourrai me permettre de pleurer, parfois, "avoir un cœur" s'avère bien plus dangereux que de ne pas en avoir un. Est-ce que tu connais le mythe de la boîte de Pandore ?

-Non, non. Dit la jeune hybride en secouant frénétiquement la tête comme une petite fille.

-Dommage. Si tu avais eu mon éducation, tu l'aurais lue. Cette histoire montre bien comment les émotions peuvent être fatales à ceux qui leur cèdent. Au mieux, elles sont inutiles au moment de prendre une décision importante. Au pire, elles t'embrouillent ou te ralentissent quand tu es en danger, conclut-elle d'une voix neutre.

Son discours désespérait Amy qui s'énervait de plus en plus à chaque mot prononcé.

-C'est impossible que tu ne ressentes pas quelque chose, répondit-elle d'un air boudeur. Moi, à chaque minute, je ressens des tas de choses et je n'en meurs pas pour autant ! Silver aussi, Elise aussi, Sonic aussi ! Chaque jour, il me fait ressentir des choses merveilleuses ! Continua-t-elle en se laissant emporter dans son enthousiasme. Et puis, tiens ! Même Shadow doit ressentir des choses, parfois. Simplement, il ne veut pas les écouter !

Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de finir sa phrase, Amy couina soudain en recevant un projectile vert vif entre les deux yeux et se frotta le front avec un gémissement sourd tandis que l'émeraude qu'elle avait reçue dans la tête atterrit confortablement sur les genoux de Liz, déconcertée.

-Mais je regarde très bien autour de moi ce qui se passe, et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant, répliqua de loin Shadow avec un sourire moqueur.

Celui-ci, qui faisait le guet, courut vers les filles à toute vitesse et, en un clin d'œil, récupéra la pierre d'Elizabeth, repartit aussitôt et la relança de toutes ses forces dans sa direction. Liz, en sursautant à peine, la réceptionna aussitôt des deux mains et la rangea dans sa tunique.

-Tu vois ? Dit le hérisson noir en désignant l'humaine. Meilleurs réflexes que toi. Gardez l'œil ouvert, les filles, leur lança-t-il une dernière fois avant de leur tourner enfin le dos.

-Quel crétin, ce Shadow… bougonna Amy en frottant la bosse sur son crâne.

-Ceci dit, il n'a pas tort, répliqua Liz.

-Et toi, arrête de prendre sa défense ! S'écria Amy, enragée, avant de reprendre aussitôt sa tête à deux mains en piaillant de douleur. Vous faites un duo d'enfer, tous les deux, ironisa-t-elle d'un ton plus bas. C'est un vrai miracle, « si je puis m'exprimer ainsi », dit-elle en imitant les manières altières de Liz.

-Je suppose que nous avons le même système de pensées. Nos idées concordent souvent, admit l'humaine en gardant l'hybride dans son champ de vision. Mais si j'ai été éduquée pour servir d'abri à mon dieu, je serais curieuse de découvrir quelle est sa raison à lui de s'exprimer si peu.

A ces mots, la douleur d'Amy disparut et une étincelle s'alluma dans ses grands yeux verts.

-Tu veux dire, juste curieuse, ou… ?

Liz la regarda sans comprendre, jusqu'à Amy soupire.

-Tu as des sentiments pour lui, ou pas ? Si j'ai raison, alors tu peux bel et bien en avoir, ce qui n'est pas un crime !

-Impossible. C'est impossible, répéta Liz avec certitude.

Un petit silence régna durant lequel la curiosité d'Amy grandit encore. Normalement, Elizabeth se serait servie de ce temps pour se justifier en long, en large et en travers. Mais au lieu de cela, elle ne disait rien. C'était suspect.

-Et pourquoi c'est impossible ? Insista Amy, histoire de la provoquer.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier. La liste est trop longue, rétorqua Liz avec dignité. Mais puisque tu veux l'entendre, très bien. C'est impossible parce que nous nous connaissons depuis seulement deux jours, je suis humaine, il est anthropomorphe, nous sommes trop occupés par le démon à nos trousses, je n'ai pas les outils émotionnels pour…

-Ça va, ça va, pas besoin d'en faire un mémoire, j'ai compris ! L'interrompit Amy en agitant les bras d'un air affolé. Bon, j'ai compris. Je me suis trompée, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Piteusement, Amy laissa un autre silence s'écouler entre elles. Aussi bavarde qu'elle put être, elle commençait à se décourager de voir autant de conversations avortées à la suite.

-T'as jamais eu de petit ami ? Demanda-t-elle, distraitement.

-Je ne vois pas de raison d'en avoir. Pour ce que j'en ai vu, les princes sont souvent moins intelligents que mes conseillers et n'ont rien d'avantageux à apporter à mon royaume.

Amy leva les yeux au ciel.

-On ne sort pas avec quelqu'un pour une « raison » mais parce qu'on est bien avec cette personne ! Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça ? Avec personne ?

Liz secoua la tête.

-Je préfère la compagnie des livres. C'est mieux pour moi qui ne peux rien partager avec personne sans risquer de faire beaucoup de mal et de « me » faire mal.

-Mais tu ne l'as jamais essayé, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois de plus, Elizabeth répondit à la négative.

-Tu ne manges pas ? Remarqua Amy comme elle n'avait touché à rien. Il vaut mieux que tu manges quelque chose avant qu'on ne reparte. Je te jure qu'elles ne sont pas toxiques, dit-elle en lui souriant de toutes ses dents blanches et violettes.

-On ne sait jamais. Un animal pourrait toujours les avoir souillées, répondit-elle, méfiante.

-A cette hauteur-là ? Demanda Amy en en désignant quelques-uns au-dessus d'elle, sarcastique. Arrête tes bêtises et prends-en une !

-Très bien, répondit son interlocutrice en se tournant vers Silver qui venait de prendre le relais de Shadow au guet.

Mais le hérisson rose se saisit aussitôt de son bras et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Prends-les toi-même. Pas besoin d'embêter Silver pour ça.

Mais comme Liz refusait toujours de lever la main vers le buisson, exaspérée, Amy la guida par le poignet à travers les ronces et Liz l'en retira aussitôt.

-Aïe, aïe ! Ça fait mal ! T'es folle ? S'écria-t-elle en observant le dos de sa main diaphane maintenant traversée de petites zébrures rouges et irritées, vision peu commune à une royauté.

Alors qu'elle frottait la plaie avec l'autre main, elle fut étonnée de voir, en levant la tête, une main gantée tendue vers elle et pleines de mûres.

-Goûte-les, demanda Amy.

Même si elle était toujours méfiante, Liz en prit prudemment une. Le goût acidulé de la mûre se répandit agréablement sur sa langue et elle en prit une autre, puis une autre, puis sentit sa faim véritablement se réveiller en elle: elle était affamée.

-Il en reste plein, assura Amy en désignant les branches autour d'elles. Maintenant, essaie de les prendre toi-même, si tu le peux.

Poussée par la faim, Liz tendit sa main intacte vers les ronces et manqua de se planter une épine dans la paume. Comme elle se souvenait encore de la douleur, elle rectifia vite sa trajectoire et, précautionneusement, elle tendit ses doigts vers une grappe de mûres entre les feuilles qui lui semblait particulièrement juteuse. Cette fois-ci, elle réussit à en attraper une poignée et, à ses côtés, Amy sourit de son petit triomphe.

-Je vois qu'elle te plaisent. Peut-être que ça valait le coup de se faire mal juste pour ça, non ? » Dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

Liz ne comprenait pas. Décidément, l'intérêt que cette petite femelle lui portait était étrange. Mais si ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir suffisait à la contenter, alors tant mieux; ça ne faisait de mal à personne.


	6. Chapter 5

Après que chacun se soit rassasié comme il pouvait des minuscules fruits rouges, le petit groupe tacha de s'orienter dans la forêt.

"Quand on s'oriente, il faut toujours penser par vue d'oiseau, se souvint Liz en levant la tête.

-Je m'en occupe, dit Silver avec un sourire de défi. Avec mes pouvoirs, je vais tous nous soulever jusqu'au-dessus des arbres pour…

-Attends, dit Shadow alors que leurs silhouettes commençaient à léviter. Si tu fais ça, on a plus de chances d'être vu de loin par Sonic exe !

-Il vaut mieux que tu y ailles seul dans un premier temps, compléta Liz. Ensuite, tu nous montreras le chemin et on n'aura plus qu'à te suivre. »

Déçu d'avoir eu une idée moins bonne que la sienne, Silver acquiesça et s'envola jusqu'au dessus de la cime des arbres. Lorsqu'il se retrouva hors de vue, il soupira d'aise. C'était ici, seul maître de cet océan d'arbres, qu'il se sentait dans son élément. Au-dessous de lui, Shadow et les autres avaient l'air de minuscules fourmis. Et pourtant, il se sentait moins fort qu'eux. Malgré ses batailles et ses victoires, il n'avait toujours pas l'étoffe d'un leader. Il avait mis la vie d'Amy en danger, lui qui avait juré de la protéger, dans une promesse à quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas entendue. Blaze avait raison, il était encore bien naïf et il lui restait beaucoup à apprendre. Aux souvenirs d'elle, un profond soupir lui gonfla la poitrine et l'emplit de nostalgie.

Cependant qu'il rêvassait, il chercha autour de lui le plus court chemin jusque hors de la forêt et trouva celui qui les menait aux collines vertes. Mais lorsqu'il atterrit, il ne trouva personne. Avait-il mal calibré sa trajectoire en redescendant ? Il reconnut pourtant les ronces et le grand arbre sous lequel ils s'étaient installés, mais il ne restait pas une trace de ses amis. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'être déplacés sans lui, ils avaient besoin de lui ! Un autre phénomène étrange était que, alors qu'il faisait encore plein jour, le soleil ne pénétrait plus à travers les branches et l'herbe était devenue glaciale. Incapable de sentir la présence des autres nulle part, Silver les appela dans une direction, puis dans l'autre, puis encore une autre, mais seul un vague écho de sa propre voix lui répondit. Il était seul. Soudain, un ricanement familier se fit entendre. Silver se prépara à l'attaque et, comme le rire provenait des arbres, chercha son adversaire dans les hauteurs. Comme Sonic exe apparut soudain devant lui et atterrit sur la terre ferme en lévitant, sans le quitter une seule fois du regard de ses pupilles ardentes, l'hybride sentit ses membres se glacer mais il serra les dents.

« Où sont les autres ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? Demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

-Tellement d'âmes avec qui jouer, et si peu temps… Pas d'accord ? Répondit l'autre de sa voix sifflante.

En entendant ces mots, visiblement prononcés avec peine, Silver sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait des autres ? Répéta-t-il plus lentement sans bouger de sa place alors que, dans sa tête, les pires scénarios possibles se déroulaient à un rythme insupportable.

Tandis que le sang palpitait aux tempes du hérisson, le masque hilare de Sonic exe se remit en place.

-Je veux jouer.

-Mais moi, je ne veux pas. Je veux qu'on se batte ! S'écria Silver en faisant léviter une immense roche couverte de mousse qui s'élança ensuite à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon en direction de Sonic exe et fracassa l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière, faisant voler en éclats tronc et branches tout à la fois.

Malheureusement, Sonic exe réapparut derrière un nuage de fumée noire, à quelques mètres plus près encore du hérisson argenté.

-Pas ce que je veux. Joue dans règles. Et dans règles, si tu me bats, je libère.

Et en parlant, il fit surgir Tails et Knuckles des bois qui vinrent se poster de chaque côté du rocher, dans leur position éternellement maussade. Mais feuilles et buissons continuèrent de bruisser et, aussitôt, d'autres cadavres s'amenèrent encore, cette fois-ci d'êtres humains. Ils devaient être des dizaines et des dizaines d'individus, titubant, la peau grisâtre, les vêtements en charpies, la bouche béante et les orbites creuses d'où coulaient des filets de sang.

-Compte, dit Sonic exe en déployant ses bras autour de sa Cour personnelle. Ensuite, à moi.

Sans comprendre le but de la manœuvre, Silver les compta, un par un, tous plus hideux et désolants les uns que les autres. Ils étaient trente-neuf. En comptant avec Tails et Knuckles, ils étaient quarante-et-un au total.

-Compter jusqu'à cent. Si à cent, t'as pas récupéré tous, tu perds, dit Sonic exe d'un air enjoué.

Soudain, tous disparurent entre les arbres, comme éjectés par une force invisible, sous les yeux éberlués de Silver. Puis, lentement, appliqué, Sonic exe commença à réciter.

-Un… Deux…"

Comme il n'avait pas d'autres choix, Silver commença à chercher les corps. Fort heureusement, le premier ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres derrière Sonic exe. Il s'agissait de Tails, amassé sur lui-même et inerte comme un tas de chiffons noirs. Délicatement, Silver le releva en se servant de sa force télé-kinésique.

« Ça va aller, Tails. Je vais nous sortir de là, lui dit-t-il à mi-voix.

-C'est inutile. » Lui chuchota ce dernier, à la surprise de Silver.

Comme il n'avait pas le temps de pleinement le réaliser, il fonça aussitôt vers les autres arbres autour de lui. Fort heureusement, les cadavres geignaient de là où ils se trouvaient, et il tomba rapidement sur Knuckles, aussi amorphe que Tails.

« C'est inutile. », répéta Tails lorsque Knuckles les rejoignit.

« C'est inutile. », murmura de même l'échidné.

« C'est inutile. C'est inutile »

Ainsi Silver entendit leurs plaintes tout le long de sa recherche, alors que Sonic exe, en un rythme régulier, énumérait clairement, comme une voix implantée dans son cerveau :

« Soixante-deux…Soixante-trois… »

«C'est inutile.»

«C'est inutile. »

«C'est inutile. »

«C'est inutile.»

«C'est inutile.»

«C'est inutile.»

Les corps s'empilaient dans la masse flottante derrière lui alors que leurs mugissements ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il se sentait comme un dieu tenant une planète qui menaçait de s'effondrer sur ses épaules. Il perdait ses forces et transpirait sous la pression. Mais il ne fallait pas céder. Jamais.

« Trente-neuf… Quarante... » Comptait-il pour lui-même en soulevant chaque nouveau fardeau du sol pour l'ajouter au sien.

Il en était à quarante-et-un. Il n'en restait plus un seul ! Il allait battre Sonic exe à son jeu ! Pensa-t-il en accélérant, alors que le dernier gémissement le menait tout droit vers le démon. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à les présenter devant lui et… Non, il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite. Il lui restait encore de la distance à parcourir jusqu'au maître du jeu, et il fallait économiser ses forces. Il pouvait déjà à peine bouger à cause du poids qu'il ne portait sans le toucher, même en l'allégeant en portant quelques corps au bout de ses propres bras. Mais c'était bientôt la fin, il ne fallait pas perdre espoir. Et si Sonic exe résistait ? S'il contestait sa victoire ? Alors il userait de toute l'énergie qu'il lui resterait pour le mettre à genoux une bonne fois pour toutes !

Soudain, quand l'apparition d'un dernier corps, imprévu, lui fut visible sur le chemin, il demeura muet de stupeur et faillit en lâcher Tails et les autres. Blaze était là, devant lui, se tenant debout mais comme épuisée, son manteau terni, râpé, et ses yeux de chatte énucléés d'où avaient émergé des flots de sang noir.

« Aide-moi, Silver. » Demanda-t-elle de sa voix claire et si reconnaissable.

Sans prononcer la moindre parole, Silver oublia la fatigue et s'avança encore vers l'apparition, incapable de la reconnaître.

« Aide-moi, lui demanda-t-elle encore une fois sans bouger mais d'une voix suppliante.

-Blaze, non, c'est impossible. Pas toi. Tu ne peux pas être morte ! Pas ici ! Balbutia Silver.

-Aide-moi, répéta l'hybride violette en tendant le bras vers son protégé qui recula. Aide-moi, aide-moi. J'ai mal. »

Derrière elle, des gouttelettes de sang tombaient entre ses traces de pas en formant des cercles vermeils dans la boue sèche.

« C'est impossible. C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible ! » S'écria Silver, que la douleur des crampes paralysait maintenant complètement.

« Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf… et cent ! » S'exclama triomphalement une voix dans le dos de Blaze.

Aussitôt, celle-ci disparut en une volute de fumée sombre et s'évanouit dans les airs.

« Tu as perdu. Il restait un. » Lança Sonic exe du haut de son rocher.

Silver ne comprenait plus rien. Epuisé, il tomba à genoux par terre et laissa tomber ses rescapés qui s'écroulèrent mollement autour de lui. Les larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux et tombèrent en gouttes brillantes sur le sol que la terre assoiffée absorba aussitôt.

« Mais… mais alors... où était le dernier cadavre ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix abasourdie, lui qui était persuadé d'avoir bien compté toutes les victimes.

-Tu sauras bien tôt. » Répondit Sonic exe avec un sourire narquois et en désignant le ciel du doigt.

En entendant d'étranges bruits venir des ténèbres au-dessus de lui, Silver leva la tête et aperçut soudain une pluie d'humains tomber sur lui. Coincé, incapable de les rattraper ou de les ralentir, il poussa un cri de panique en voyant, une, puis deux, puis quatre, puis des centaines d'autres cadavres chuter des arbres en l'ensevelissant. Etouffé, écœuré par l'odeur de mort et vidé de ses forces, il s'évanouit sous la tombe que formait la montagne de corps froids. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il sentit était qu'il était debout, mais incapable de bouger. La deuxième était que ses bras et ses jambes le faisaient souffrir atrocement. Enfin, les gémissements autour de lui n'avaient pas cessé depuis qu'il avait sombré. La montagne de chair flasque avait disparu, sûrement encore une illusion de Sonic exe. Des larmes coulaient encore de ses paupières. En face de lui, Sonic exe le regardait d'un air satisfait. C'est alors qu'il comprit ce qui lui arrivait: à l'instant même, toutes ses précédentes victimes étaient en train de se disputer son corps et l'écartelaient avec acharnement. Lentement, Sonic exe avança vers lui et se pencha pour recueillir du bout des doigts une des perles qui roulaient sur sa joue, puis la regarda avec étonnement, comme un cadeau de sa part.

« Tant d'âme dans une goutte. » Dit-il en l'apportant tout près de sa propre joue.

Puis, dans un geste de dégoût, il se secoua la main et laissa les gouttelettes partir s'écraser contre le sol. En le regardant faire, Silver réalisa soudain ce qu'il avait voulu dire, tandis que la douleur devenait aussi cuisante que si toutes les fibres de sa peau avaient été chauffées à blanc. Sonic… C'était Sonic qu'il lui restait à sauver en dernier. Dans la douce atmosphère du lieu, sous le vieil arbre, au milieu des mugissements plaintifs, des craquements secs comme ceux d'une branche morte résonnèrent, et l'hybride encore vif hurla de toute la puissance de ses poumons.


	7. Chapter 6

L'absence de Silver commençait à inquiéter de plus en plus le petit groupe. Voilà longtemps qu'il s'était envolé et ils ne pouvaient toujours pas le repérer au-dessus des arbres. Soudain, lorsqu'un cri atroce déchira l'air, Amy se dirigea aussitôt vers l'endroit d'où il venait.

« C'est Silver ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de disparaître à son tour dans le bois.

Sans avoir eu le temps de l'arrêter, Shadow et Liz partirent à sa recherche et s'aperçurent qu'elle était déjà loin devant, traçant son chemin munie de son marteau, la peur au ventre. Lorsque Shadow finit par la rattraper, il lui attrapa le poignet et la retint en arrière, mais ils découvrirent alors tous les trois un spectacle dont ils se seraient volontiers passés.

Au cœur d'une végétation semblable à la leur, qui ne s'avérait être au final qu'une illusion, bientôt dissipée en une étrange bruine multicolore, était assemblé une foule de morts-vivants, tous des citoyens de Satelleanna et même quelques-uns de la garde royale. Au milieu d'eux, sur la terre aux fissures gorgées de sang, Silver était allongé, en pièces, face contre terre, les bras et les jambes écartés de lui comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Lorsque Sonic exe s'avança près de lui, un halo rouge entoura ses membres qui se mirent à léviter. Les circuits qui veinaient encore la peau du hérisson n'étaient plus bleus mais aussi rouges que les yeux de Sonic exe. Lorsque le tronc de Silver se releva à son tour et s'éleva parmi les autres morceaux, sous l'œil de ses amis, le corps de Silver se reconstitua, maintenus ensemble par la force de ses anciens pouvoirs mais toujours espacés les uns entre les autres. Les traits de Silver étaient maintenant figés dans une expression des plus pitoyables. Ses orbites creuses ne cherchaient plus la lumière et le sang coulait à flots sur ses joues et dans sa fourrure devenue d'un gris de plomb.

« C'est inutile… Meugla le zombie à son maître d'une voix méconnaissable.

-Tu as raison, Silver. Bras et jambes inutiles, maintenant. » Dit celui-ci d'un air amusé en tirant sur son bras qui revint de nouveau au tronc comme à un aimant.

Le zombie Silver ne répondit pas. Ces paroles seraient les dernières qu'il prononcerait à jamais. Amy porta la main à sa bouche et eut un violent hoquet. Si elle avait pu le faire, elle aurait vomi cette vision pour qu'elle ne lui revienne pas en tête. Lorsque Sonic exe tourna la tête vers eux et s'approcha de l'endroit où les trois êtres encore vivants se cachaient, Shadow saisit chacune des filles par le bras et tous trois coururent à vive allure, plus vite que s'ils avaient des ailes. Une fois de plus, comme un spectre, l'éclat de rire jouissif de Sonic exe les hanterait encore jusqu'au soir, prêt à s'insinuer dans leurs pires cauchemars, accompagné de l'image déformée de Silver, leur fidèle ami.

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! » S'écria Amy dont la voix se brisait en secouant énergiquement son bras de la poigne de Shadow. Lorsqu'elle se fut libérée de sa prise, à présent qu'une grande distance les séparait de Silver et du reste, sa gorge se noua et son corps se secoua en sanglots incontrôlables.

« Ne pleure pas ! C'est exactement ce qu'il veut ! Lui dit Shadow.

Mais elle se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas l'entendre et continua de pleurer bruyamment. C'était également une des choses que Shadow avait expliquées à Liz: pour une raison inconnue, Sonic exe était fasciné par les larmes et n'achevait pas sa victime tant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pleurer de désespoir. Ce n'était qu'à ses risques et périls qu'ils avaient réussi à observer ce phénomène.

Liz observait la scène, alarmée. Si Sonic exe les entendait, ils seraient repérés en moins de deux ! Sans réfléchir, incapable de trouver les mots pour arrêter cette fontaine, Liz tendit les bras devant elle et apposa maladroitement ses paumes sur les yeux d'Amy. Prise de court par ce geste, Amy se calma un peu, puis ôta doucement les mains de Liz pour la regarder, étonnée, les yeux encore brillants de larmes.

-Je suis désolée, dit Liz d'une voix qui gardait tant bien que mal sa contenance. Je voulais absolument t'aider, mais je... je n'ai jamais pleuré de ma vie, alors je... je ne sais pas comment ça marche !

De cet aveu, Amy se mit à sourire à travers ses larmes et serra Elizabeth contre elle.

-Ce que t'es bête.

En sentant le visage d'Amy contre son cœur, Liz se sentit encore plus embarrassée et leva les bras par réflexe pour la toucher le moins possible: une telle expansion de chaleur, ce à quoi elle n'était pas habituée, était une véritable intrusion ! Mais bientôt, un autre genre de chaleur vint s'accoler contre sa poitrine et des ronds humides et tièdes vinrent s'agrandir sur sa tunique. Contre ses côtes, la petite silhouette accrochée s'agitait en faibles soubresauts et reniflait en se pressant contre elle.

-Amy… Pourquoi tu fais ça avec moi ? Murmura-t-elle. Tu sais que je ne suis pas douée pour ça, dit-elle d'un air désolé.

-Je fais ça… juste parce que j'en ai envie, répondit d'une voix étouffée le jeune hérisson rose entre deux hoquets. Et parce que je veux que tout aille bien.

Alors qu'Elizabeth gardait les bras encore écartés d'elle, Amy tremblait comme une feuille. Alors, au rythme des pleurs et des gémissements du hérisson rose, la jeune fille sentit quelque chose éclore en elle. Ce mouvement, elle en avait une image très précise en tête : c'était comme un pan de glace tombé à la mer, réchauffé par le soleil, et quittant pour toujours les immenses glaciers stériles. C'était un mouvement inquiétant, mais étrangement agréable.

Du coin de son œil, Liz aperçut Shadow qui lui jetait un regard de mépris, désapprobateur, comme s'il venait d'assister à cette image lui-même. Jusqu'ici, jamais il ne lui avait lancé ce regard. Encore en pleine découverte, elle lui jeta nonchalamment le même regard avant de refermer ses bras sur Amy et lui rendre son embrassade. Ce mouvement sans nom lui dictèrent des mots qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcés :

-Tout ira bien. On va s'en sortir, Amy. Ne t'inquiète pas.

A ces mots, Amy s'apaisa de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs s'arrêtent complètement. Lorsqu'ils se remirent en route, Amy ouvrit la marche, décidée à trouver un chemin qui les sortirait de la forêt. Shadow en profita pour se rapprocher de Liz et se mit à lui parler d'une voix si basse qu'elle eut du mal à l'entendre.

-Tu fais une grave erreur en te laissant aller dans ces zones-là, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Tu ne rends pas compte mais tu es en train de te mettre en danger !

-Hein ? Pour une simple embrassade ? N'importe quoi ! Lui répondit de même Elizabeth avant de répondre, plus posée: elle avait besoin de réconfort et j'étais là. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, c'est elle qui se serait mise en danger. Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais.

-Non, tu ne le sais pas. Plus maintenant, répondit Shadow avec certitude.

Choquée, Liz lui adressa un regard noir et se mit à soupirer pour la première fois.

-Tu sais, lâcha-t-elle toujours à voix basse, je me dis qu'Amy a raison. Contrairement à ce que tu veux faire croire, tu as bel et bien l'air de ressentir quelque chose en permanence. Maintenant, je sais ce que c'est: tu as l'air triste, on dirait que tu portes le monde sur tes épaules.

-C'est une illusion. Tu penses ça, parce que je n'ai pas l'air constamment euphorique quand tout va bien. » Répondit-il plus agressivement en désignant discrètement Amy du menton.

Malgré cette méchanceté, Liz se sentit avoir gagné son propre défi. S'il avait répondu ainsi, c'est qu'elle avait bien atteint une corde sensible chez l'intouchable Shadow.


	8. Chapter 7

Ce soir, Amy fit un cauchemar. C'était le genre de cauchemars duquel il est impossible de se réveiller, qui vous fait croire que vous êtes debout et que vous lui avez échappé alors que vos paupières sont toujours scellées. Dans son rêve, Amy était seule dans les bois, sans Liz ni Shadow, ni son marteau, et elle entendait quelqu'un appeler au secours. En tendant l'oreille, elle se dit qu'elle reconnaissait cette voix. Mais ce n'était pas celle de Silver. C'était celle de…

« Sonic. » Murmurèrent ses lèvres endormies.

Lentement, aussi molle qu'une poupée de son, la petite femelle se releva sur ses membres engourdis et commença à marcher, à la recherche de la voix qui criait à l'aide dans sa tête, pas à pas entre les grands arbres muets.

Liz avait froid. Pour une raison inconnue, le vent passait maintenant plus près d'elle et traversait tout son corps. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de son sommeil trop lourd, elle laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la seule lumière de la lune et réalisa qu'Amy n'était plus à côté d'elle. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Shadow, elle le vit effondré sur lui-même, assoupi, sa poitrine se relevant de temps à autre pour laisser passer un souffle paisible. Quand Liz le secoua pour lui dire qu'elle ne voyait plus Amy, Shadow se redressa et regarda autour de lui, sur ses gardes. C'est alors que tous deux comprirent qu'ils avaient été une fois de plus victimes d'un sommeil qui n'était pas naturel.

« Où es-tu ? » Entendirent-ils une faible voix féminine appeler au loin, vers laquelle ils se précipitèrent immédiatement.

En traversant les chemins de racines et de feuilles mortes, ils virent la somnambule continuer de faire son chemin, à tâtons dans l'obscurité et en s'éloignant toujours plus d'eux, jusqu'à une clairière ouverte au cœur des bois. Sans faire de bruit, ils s'approchèrent doucement et se placèrent devant elle, prêts à la réceptionner lorsque, à quelques mètres d'elle, ni Liz ni Shadow ne purent faire un pas de plus, comme s'ils venaient d'être coulés dans du béton. Soudain, tirés par une force invisible, ils s'élevèrent du sol et se mirent à flotter à quelques centimètres de la terre ferme. Leurs bras et leurs jambes étaient entourés d'un halo rouge vif. Péniblement Shadow tourna la tête et aperçut dans leur dos la marionnette Silver, ses bras morts et indépendants dirigés vers eux les paumes grandes ouvertes. Liz reprit son souffle et ouvrit la bouche pour appeler Amy, lorsqu'une main de fer invisible lui referma les mâchoires, manquant de lui sectionner la langue, et se mit à lui serrer suffisamment la gorge pour ne pas l'inciter à recommencer. De son côté les yeux de Shadow s'étaient grand ouvert et brûlaient d'une rage intense, les dents si serrées qu'elles semblaient prêtes à lui briser le crâne. Liz ne pouvait que lui jeter un regard d'impuissance, maintenant complètement paralysée. Puis, lorsque Silver en reçut l'ordre, tous deux se mirent à se déplacer avec lui jusqu'à se trouver derrière celui qui les dirigeait tous et les accueillit avec joie aux premières loges du spectacle, Sonic exe, qui leur indiqua leur place, derrière les arbres.

Tout ce temps, si réceptive à ses illusions, Amy était entrée dans la clairière et se dirigeait toujours à l'aveugle vers celui qui l'appelait. Soudain, docile, elle s'immobilisa à quelque distance de lui et ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin. Lorsqu'elle vit le monstre en face d'elle, elle blêmit.

« Amy, c'est moi, déclara Sonic exe d'une voix sifflante, mais plus douce que les fois précédentes.

Bien que ses genoux se fussent mis à trembler, le hérisson rose le foudroya du regard.

-C'est faux, tu n'es pas Sonic. N'essaie pas de me le faire croire !

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Tu es sûr ? Demanda celui-ci en imitant de mieux en mieux les intonations du hérisson bleu.

Lorsqu'il avança d'un pas aux rayons de la lune et prit l'une de ses poses favorites, planté sur ses deux jambes avec assurance, les bras croisés et un sourire insolent aux coins des lèvres en direction de son adoratrice préférée, Amy se troubla et la prise autour de son marteau se détendit l'espace d'un instant, avant de se resserrer.

-Mais... non... Tu ne peux pas être Sonic. Sonic n'est pas comme ça, répéta-t-elle en essayant de maintenir une voix ferme.

-Il y a un moyen de me retrouver, Amy, reprit Sonic exe d'une voix rassurante. Tu peux me sauver.

-Comme… Comme tu as piégé Silver et tous les autres ? Ça, jamais ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur !

-Je ne suis pas un menteur, Amy. Silver a eu sa chance et il l'a ratée. Toi, je sais que tu ne rateras pas la tienne. Je te fais confiance.

Amy avait les larmes aux yeux. Ces dernières paroles, dites si sincèrement, Amy rêvait que Sonic les lui dise un jour, mais jamais il ne les lui dirait.

-Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais toi ! S'écria-t-elle en serrant les paupières et en donnant des coups de marteau dans le vide devant elle pour garder les idées claires, puis elle finit par capituler. D'accord… Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Sonic exe était si excité qu'il faillit en saliver d'avance. Tout se déroulait à la perfection.

-Je veux qu'on joue à un jeu, Amy.

A ces paroles, sans quitter Amy des yeux, il étendit les bras puis Tails et Knuckles les lui refermèrent autour d'un arbre derrière lui avant de lui attacher les mains. Brusquement, à la surprise du hérisson rose, Tails se saisit ensuite d'elle et s'envola à toute vitesse loin de Sonic exe tandis que, par-dessus son épaule, elle vit Knuckles donner des coups de poings dans les arbres alentour et en disperser les troncs dans la petite clairière. Lorsque Tails finit par la jeter à terre, elle était devenue un véritable parcours d'obstacle jusqu'au hérisson bleu, clairement visible à l'arrivée et toujours ligoté. La petite femelle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

-Le jeu est simple, lui lança Sonic exe de son arbre. Cours jusqu'à moi et tu gagnes. Enfin, si tu y arrives, conclut-il avec un rictus.

-Ne ris pas ! Je vais y arriver !"

Piquée au vif, Amy se saisit de son marteau et le brandit fièrement, ses tremblements ayant disparu. Ce démon verrait qu'elle n'était pas la fillette froussarde qu'il imaginait ! Sans broncher, elle courut vers la première étape, qui n'était autre qu'un chemin de troncs allongés.

« Trop facile. » Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire en les enjambant un par un.

Mais bientôt, elle s'aperçut que Knuckles avait déjà été prévenu de toute la mise en scène puisque, à l'autre bout du chemin, une pyramide entière de ces troncs l'attendait. Dressés à son sommet, Knuckles et Tails les firent tous dégringoler vers elle. En panique, Amy sauta par-dessus les lourds piliers de bois qui s'entrechoquèrent sous ses pieds mais, lorsque sa jambe se retrouva coincée entre deux d'entre eux tandis qu'un troisième, épais comme une tourelle, roulait à toute vitesse dans sa direction, elle se saisit de son arme et l'y encastra si fort qu'il éclata en son milieu. Après quoi, elle dégagea son pied et escalada à toute vitesse l'arbre mort pour continuer le parcours.

La deuxième partie de la clairière était vaste et herbeuse, mais Amy, qui n'était pas dupe, jeta un coup d'œil vers les arbres le long de la piste et s'aperçut que leur base et leurs branches avaient été taillées en pointes aiguës et étaient retenues par des cordes par des dizaines d'humains. Comme convenu, lorsqu'Amy passa, les humains les lâchèrent pour qu'ils s'effondrent sur son passage. Déterminée, sans quitter le hérisson bleu des yeux, elle traversa la zone à toute vitesse et laissa les immenses troncs clairs chuter derrière elle, de si près toutefois qu'ils lui égratignèrent le dos à plusieurs reprises. Même si son sang bouillait sans ses veines, même dans cette situation, la vue de son héros, quand bien même ils étaient ennemis, la faisait automatiquement aller de l'avant sans se soucier du danger. Lorsque le dernier arbre tomba comme une pierre devant elle, ses branches taillées comme des lames acérées, plutôt que de reculer, elle bondit en avant et se propulsa à l'aide de son marteau si haut au-dessus du sol qu'elle réussit aisément à sauter par-dessus l'obstacle.

La dernière épreuve n'était qu'un champ de branches pointues plantées dans la terre à la verticale. La jambe abîmée d'Amy la faisait boiter et son dos la brûlait mais, en apercevant les rangées de piques, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Pour une entité malfaisante, elle manquait cruellement d'imagination ! Même si son arme était devenue plus lourde à cause des efforts déployés auparavant, Amy la leva une fois de plus au-dessus de sa petite tête ronde et avança d'un pas énergique parmi les rangées de piques en faisant voler éclats de bois et morceaux d'écorce à tout va.

De leur côté, Liz et Shadow virent, du coin de l'œil, Sonic exe rester impassible. Soudain, tandis que la femelle rose progressait toujours péniblement jusqu'à eux trois, il leur adressa un regard, comme pour être sûr qu'ils soient toujours témoins de la scène, puis il essuya du bout de ses épaules le sang mêlé dans le duvet de son museau, ferma lentement les paupières, puis sa tête tomba lourdement sur sa poitrine. En nage, ôtant les plus grosses échardes incrustées dans sa fourrure en avançant, Amy n'avait rien remarqué. Lorsque le hérisson bleu rouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Shadow et Liz écarquillèrent les leurs et se débattirent encore plus vivement.

Dans ses yeux vert vif, nettoyés du sang qui les avait souillés, l'épuisement de Sonic était palpable, comme si son énergie avait été aspirée par un trou noir avant qu'il ne revienne à lui. Quand il releva lentement la tête et la secoua pour retrouver ses esprits, ses bras le lancèrent et il nota la corde par laquelle il était attaché, incapable de fuir. En revanche, de tout son éveil, pas une seule fois il ne tourna la tête pour voir ou entendre les deux êtres pétrifiés derrière lui et qui l'appelaient mentalement de toute leur volonté. Soudain, face à la vision de la forêt détruite, transformée en champ de bataille et, au loin, la jeune hybride à la jupette rouge déchirée, occupée à pulvériser des rangées de lances plantées dans le sol, Sonic se souvint de tout et sa conscience alarmée se réveilla.

« Non, Amy ! S'écria-t-il. Ne m'approche pas ! Arrête-toi !

La sueur coula sur le front du héros bleu. Comme c'était la première fois que sa conscience avait repris le dessus depuis un temps indéterminé, il était incapable de prédire où les pièges avaient été installés sur le terrain.

En entendant la voix qu'elle connaissait si bien, Amy releva les yeux vers l'arbre d'arrivée et sentit son cœur s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant.

-Sonic… murmura-t-elle d'abord à faible voix, puis de plus fort, Sonic ! Sonic ! J'arrive ! Tiens bon !

-Non ! Non ! Arrête-toi ! Reprit Sonic de plus belle en tirant sur ses liens. Ne va pas plus loin ! Arrête ! »

Même si, en entendant la voix de Sonic, les forces d'Amy avaient redoublé, elle obéit à son ordre et s'arrêta net sur place. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de doutes que Sonic exe avait compté là-dessus: soudain le sol se déroba sous les bottines d'Amy et elle disparut dans une fosse gigantesque d'où son cri se fit entendre jusqu'à plusieurs mètres sous terre. Lorsqu'il ne l'entendit plus, affolé, le hérisson attaché cria plusieurs fois son nom puis s'interrompit, en proie à de nouveaux spasmes douloureux. Silencieusement, il se tordit sur lui-même, ses yeux se mirent à pleurer des larmes de sang frais et Sonic exe revint en scène, lui et sa mine dérangée. A leur tour, Tails et Knuckles revinrent à lui pour défaire ses liens et Sonic exe s'envola jusqu'à la fosse d'où Amy avait disparu.

Comme elle avait atterri à plat sur le dos, Amy peinait à respirer correctement, les yeux rivés vers le rectangle de ciel d'où elle avait perdu de vue Sonic et le reste de la forêt. Dans le silence de ce tombeau ouvert, seule avec les étoiles qui luttaient pour ne pas disparaître face au soleil du petit matin, chacune de ses inspirations ressemblait aux longs cris d'une bête aux abois.

« Sonic… Sonic… » Prononça-t-elle faiblement à chaque expiration.

Elle eut une pensée pour Liz et Shadow. Ils étaient seuls maintenant. Mais ils étaient forts. Tout n'était pas perdu. S'ils avaient été là pour voir ce qu'elle avait accompli, elle aurait au moins pu leur dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça pour rien, qu'elle avait raison. Sonic était vivant. Elle l'avait vu, ses efforts l'avaient ramené à la vie ! Cependant, toutes ses pensées s'évanouirent lorsqu'elle vit, dans la lumière naissante, un visage se pencher sur elle sur les hauteurs. C'était le hérisson légendaire, mais son visage était de nouveau sanguinolent, ses yeux noirs, creux et illuminés d'une étincelle meurtrière, et son sourire plus large que s'il avait été découpé au couteau.

« Tu m'as appelé, Amy. Je suis là, déclara-t-il doucement.

Amy ne répondit pas. Paralysée jusqu'au bout des doigts, alors que son arme reposait juste à côté d'elle, elle ne put qu'observer Sonic exe descendre plus près d'elle, descendant de plus en plus bas dans la fosse. Très haut au-dessus de la terre, les dernières étoiles étaient mortes et le ciel drapait les épais nuages menaçants de doré sur un fond de toile rose et mauve.

-Maintenant, dit-il en s'allongeant près d'elle, nous pouvons voir un nouveau jour se lever pour nous deux. Nous resterons ensemble pour l'éternité, Amy, je te le promets.

Sous le soleil rouge feu qui éclairait la terre teinte des larmes de sang qui coulait des tempes de Sonic et ces mots de rêve prononcés par une voix si abominable, Amy se mit à pleurer. Sans pouvoir bouger, elle se laissa aller aux sanglots en cascade, emplie de regrets de quitter ainsi ce monde sans dire au-revoir, avant d'apercevoir une dernière vision de cauchemar. Sur les bords du précipice, poussé par Tails et Knuckles, l'immense tableau du ciel se couvrit soudain d'un étrange nuage noir et embroussaillé, craquelant et bruissant. En le voyant descendre dans la fosse, Amy comprit qu'ils allaient tous deux finirent enterrés sous des milliers de ronces.

-Souris, mon amour, dit Sonic exe en lui prenant la main comme les épines commençaient à atteindre leurs fourrures et que d'autres s'empilaient encore au-dessus d'eux. Après tout, nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité. »

Avec horreur, Shadow et Liz regardèrent les ronces s'enfoncer sous terre. Pas un cri, pas un seul gémissement ne fut entendu. Puis, lorsque le gouffre eut avalé chaque épine, tout redevint calme, excepté le bruit du vent qui amenait les nuages lourds de pluie au-dessus de la forêt. Enfin, une main gantée de blanc sortit de la fosse, suivie d'un bras, puis d'une épaule, puis Sonic exe tout entier émergea du sol, intact et seul. Ses mâchoires dégoulinaient du précieux liquide rouge. Derrière eux, la poupée Silver les poussa de sa force invisible jusqu'à lui.

« Maintenant, c'est enfin à votre tour, dit-il en salivant à nouveau quand Silver les relâcha. Mais d'abord, la pierre. C'est à toi de me la remettre, dit le démon en s'adressant à Elizabeth comme il se souvenait des prouesses de Shadow.

Celui-ci, maintenant libre de ses mouvements, regarda Liz faire. Alors qu'elle avançait la main vers son corsage, sans un mot, son visage demeurait inexpressif et ses yeux rivés vers le sol en une expression de défaite. Mais ni lui ni Sonic exe n'eurent pu prédit ce qui se passa ensuite. De la gorge de la jeune humaine, un féroce cri de guerre jaillit et Liz projeta la lourde pierre de sa main frêle avec une telle force, et si bien calculée, qu'elle alla se planter, pointe en avant, dans une des orbites du démon, ce qui le fit à son tour hurler de douleur en amenant ses griffes à son visage. Dans la vitesse de l'action, Shadow pivota vers Silver, désorienté par son maître aveugle, pour lui asséner un violent coup de pied retourné, ce qui le projeta, lui et tous ses membres, au sol. Puis il prit Elizabeth entre ses bras et tous deux tracèrent leur route dans les fourrés, loin de la clairière maudite, accompagnés cette-fois ci non pas d'un rire mais du gigantesque cri de rage de Sonic exe, furieux d'une telle humiliation. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de leur champ de vision, Liz jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la fosse, et c'est alors qu'elle vit une silhouette qui venait d'en émerger. Visible jusqu'aux genoux, comme l'horrible parodie d'une divinité, le hérisson rose semblait renaître, à la différence qu'elle était désormais percée de trous sur toute la surface de son corps et que le jour passait à travers elle. Comme tous les autres, ses yeux pleuraient du sang et son si joli sourire s'était transformé en la même grimace malsaine que celle de son bien aimé, trop large pour être supportable. En fait, c'était même pire. A cette vision, Liz manqua de s'évanouir. Sur son sourire éternel, dans un baiser atroce, un côté de ses lèvres avait été arraché.


	9. Chapter 8

Le ciel était d'un gris de plomb et les premières gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber au-dessus des bois de Satelleanna. Où pouvaient-ils aller maintenant ? La question ne parvenait que par bribes à l'esprit de Liz. Insensible aux gouttes qui tombaient sur son visage, comme hors de son propre corps, elle n'entendait que le souffle court de Shadow, son pas rapide sur les feuilles sèches et les racines des arbres, tout comme elle sentait la poigne de fer qui lui agrippait les épaules. Ignorant le vent glacé qui fouettait ses joues, Shadow sentit soudain du mouvement contre sa poitrine et vit Liz enfouir son visage dans sa fourrure blanche.

« Je ne me sens pas bien. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

A ces mots, le hérisson ralentit puis laissa Liz se séparer de lui. Lorsqu'elle revint sur ses jambes, il la regarda avec inquiétude. Son visage était morne, son corps, immobile, et ses yeux balayaient les environs de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche, comme au bord des…

« Ne me regarde pas, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sourde en lui tournant le dos.

Fatiguée, perdue, la jeune reine tourna en cercles devant son protecteur, qui ne la lâchait pas du regard, en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose par terre. Puis, de plus en plus nerveuse, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, comme pour empêcher quelque chose de s'en échapper.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas du tout. Je me sens… je me sens… je me sens affreusement mal ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Ne te laisse pas faire, ordonna Shadow d'une voix calme.

-Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Répondit-elle comme par-dessus la tempête qui avait lieu dans son crâne, les paupières étroitement closes. Je ne vais pas pleurer ! Jamais je ne pleurerai ! Jamais !

Tout en parlant, des vagues immenses d'images la submergeait, dont une qui restait imprimée sur sa rétine, celle d'Amy souriante, pleurant du sang, le corps percé de centaines de trous à travers lesquelles la lumière du matin passait en formant des ronds clairs sur le sol. Une autre image lui vint en tête, celle d'un oiseau mort qu'elle avait trouvé dans la cour du palais quand elle avait sept ans. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont elle s'était entraînée à le regarder en passant devant lui tous les jours et à le fixer de plus en plus longtemps sans trembler, lui et les trous que les fourmis élargissaient dans son ventre. A la fin, un valet s'était débarrassé de l'oiseau et il ne restait plus que deux trous clairs au sol, là où les carreaux n'avaient pas déteint, comme des yeux. Elle se souvenait des cauchemars qu'elle avait faits de ces yeux qui la regardaient depuis le sol de la cour, à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ces trous, elle en voyait maintenant cinquante, cent, recouverts de fourrure rose et d'une robe rouge. Au-dessus d'eux, un sourire taché de jus de mûres...

-Silver… et Amy... Oh, Siralos ! Cette petite idiote…, prononça-t-elle, les dents serrées et la gorge nouée, elle a déclenché quelque chose en moi, je ne peux pas l'arrêter ! Je ne peux rien faire ! Je ne peux pas m'arrêter ! Il faut que ça s'arrête ! Je t'en prie, aide-moi ! Aide-moi ! Aide-moi ! Aide-moi !

Précipitamment, devant la panique de la reine qui criait de plus en plus fort, Shadow courut vers elle, la fit tomber au sol et lui couvrit la bouche de sa main. Comme elle se débattait, il se plaqua plus étroitement contre elle en lui entourant la poitrine de son autre bras.

-Tu sais la raison pour laquelle je garde mes émotions pour moi? Dit-il à mi-voix, d'un ton saccadé, dans l'oreille de son interlocutrice. C'est parce que je ne t'ai jamais raconté mon histoire, celle qui me rappelle d'où je viens. Je suis né dans une station spatiale, loin de la Terre. C'était il y a cinquante ans. Là-bas, je n'avais qu'une amie. Elle aussi n'avait que moi. Un jour, des soldats sont venus arrêter tous ceux qui vivaient à bord de la station. C'était pour moi qu'ils venaient. Alors ils nous ont poursuivis, moi et Maria, à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse dans un cul-de-sac. Sans qu'elle me prévienne, Maria m'a poussé dans une des cellules de secours. Dans notre course, un soldat lui avait tiré dessus et elle tenait à peine debout. Je me souviendrai toujours de ses mots d'adieux. Sous mes yeux, elle a poussé le levier de secours et je me suis retrouvé propulsé dans l'espace à des centaines de kilomètres heures, droit en direction de sa planète. J'étais perdu. Je n'avais qu'elle, je venais de la perdre, et je ne savais pas ce qui allait m'arriver. Tout m'indiquait qu'il valait mieux que je m'arrête là. Mais tu sais ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'ai pas écouté ces pensées. Je ne leur ai pas laissé le temps de m'atteindre. J'étais enfermé dans un tube de plexiglas, l'air devenait irrespirable à cause de l'atmosphère qui prenait feu et je tournoyais si vite que je devais lutter pour ne pas m'évanouir. J'ai lutté. Si j'avais accordé autant de force à mon chagrin qu'à mes poings, je ne me serais pas libéré à temps. J'aurai bafoué la mémoire de Maria et je ne serais pas là pour toi, pour te remettre les idées en place !

A ces derniers mots, Elizabeth cessa enfin de remuer contre le torse du hérisson qui, en la sentant redevenir inerte, la lâcha. Alors, en un dernier spasme, elle se retrouva sur les genoux et ses cheveux coulèrent de ses épaules pour couvrir entièrement son visage. A présent, la pluie tombait à torrents sur eux à travers les branches nus des arbres et formait des miroirs dans la boue. Ce n'est qu'alors que Shadow qu'ils se trouvaient à la lisière de la forêt et que les plaines ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. Quant à Elizabeth, sur la peau frissonnante de ses épaules, ses cheveux ruisselèrent de grosses gouttes d'eau sale.

-Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose chez toi, déclara-t-elle d'une voix faible. Tu as été condamné au même destin que moi, obligé de tout retenir en toi-même pour ne pas mettre le feu au monde… Laisser les autres vivre heureux tandis que tu restes mort à l'intérieur.

En dégageant son visage, Elizabeth se releva et ramena ses genoux contre elle. Elle n'entendit pas Shadow la contourner jusqu'à se retourner en face d'elle puis placer le dos de ses mains contre ses yeux, comme elle l'avait fait pour Amy.

-Peut-être que juste faire ça aurait été tout aussi efficace, plaisanta-t-il.

Le visage à moitié caché par les mains de Shadow, Elizabeth eut un sourire, puis elle les serra un peu plus avec les siennes contre ses paupières.

-Je me souviens que quand j'étais petite, mes parents m'ignoraient toujours chaque fois qu'ils sentaient que j'allais pleurer. On leur avait dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Quand je ne pleurais plus, alors j'existais de nouveau. Le jour où j'ai fini par apprendre ma mission, j'ai compris que je me devais de ne pas les décevoir, que je ne pouvais plus me permettre les caprices. Larmes de colère, larmes de joie, larmes de rire… tout peut mener à pleurer si on réfléchit bien. A sept ans, j'ai quitté le royaume pour recevoir le dieu en moi… je me souviendrais toujours des yeux de ma mère ce jour-là, fiers mais aussi un peu tristes… Et alors je me suis entraînée, à ma façon, avec les maîtres les plus durs qui soient, même si ça ne plaisait pas à mes parents. Ils ne comprenaient pas comme je tenais cette mission à cœur ! Je les laissais me crier dessus, me gifler, me coincer les doigts entre des règles en fer ou me faire tenir debout sur un pied pendant des heures à la moindre faute dans une récitation. Même princesse parmi les enfants de valets, je laissais la méchanceté des autres glisser sur moi et j'ignorais ceux qui prenaient ma défense. Je leur faisais peur, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi j'étais comme ça. Même de mon sentiment de supériorité, de savoir que j'étais l'élue, je me punissais toute seule comme mes maîtres le faisaient. A mon retour, j'étais devenue invincible, même si j'avais la sensation de ne pas être vraiment rentrée... comme si j'avais laissé quelque chose derrière moi et que ce palais n'était pas le mien. A l'enterrement de mes parents, j'avais les yeux plus secs qu'une pierre… Et tout ça,…tout ça, rajouta-t-elle en serrant le poing dans la gadoue, …j'ai fait tout ça pour rien.

Assis contre un arbre, le pelage luisant de pluie, Shadow lui-même était plongé dans ses pensées.

-J'étais persuadé d'être celui qui allait détruire la Terre, déclara-t-il en soupirant. C'est mon maître qui le voulait. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Maria me disait tant de bien de cette planète qui l'avait rejetée. Je suis la forme de vie ultime, mais on m'a aussi dit que j'étais une expérience ratée à laquelle il fallait mettre fin au plus vite. J'ai perdu ma seule amie, mais j'ai sauvé la Terre. Même quand j'ai perdu la mémoire, tout le monde s'est battu pour m'avoir de son côté. La seule action que j'aie toujours fait seul, sans personne pour me manipuler, c'est courir. Courir toujours plus loin, plus vite, sans jamais m'arrêter… que ce soit après Robotnik, ou après l'autre peste bleue, se souvint-il avec un soupir dédaigneux.

A cette évocation, tous les deux redevinrent de nouveau silencieux. Comme la pluie s'intensifiait encore, Shadow se leva pour aller s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre dont les racines étaient encore sèches, protégé par l'épais feuillage au-dessus d'elle. Trempée jusqu'aux os, piteuse, Liz vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en silence. Malgré leur hypnose, la nuit avait été courte et tous deux étaient vidés de leur énergie.

-Tu crois que, si on s'endort maintenant, il va essayer de s'en prendre à l'un de nous ? Demanda l'humaine en se tournant vers le hérisson noir.

En réponse, Shadow haussa les épaules et enroula son bras autour du sien.

-S'il essaye, je ne le laisserai pas faire.

Les paupières de Liz commençaient à tomber. A moitié allongée sur le sol et réchauffée par la chaleur du hérisson, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et pressa sa tête contre son épaule.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison, dit-elle d'une voix déjà engourdie par la fatigue.

Troublé du contact, Shadow regarda l'humaine collée à son bras et resserra doucement sa poigne.

-Moi aussi. » Murmura-t-il en s'appuyant contre l'écorce rugueuse et en fermant les yeux à son tour.

Sur l'ARK, les scientifiques, même Gérald Robotnik lui-même, peinaient à s'avouer cette pensée entre eux lorsqu'ils avaient achevé une journée de travail. Pour ces hommes qui avaient tout quitté pour travailler sur les projets de la station, c'était un tabou. Mais après seulement quelques secondes, les paupières de Shadow s'ouvrirent de nouveau et une pensée le frappa. A lui, ils n'avaient pas encore eu affaire ! Voilà avec qui ils pourraient encore s'associer contre Sonic exe !


	10. Chapter 9

« Robotnik ! »

Liz et Shadow se regardèrent : tous deux avaient prononcé ce nom en même temps.

« Le jour où Sonic exe a attaqué le palais, songea Liz, nous étions en train de planifier une contre-attaque contre Robotnik. Depuis, aucune trace de lui, ni dans le ciel, ni nulle part.

-Et il n'était pas dans les rangs des victimes…, poursuivit Shadow, mais alors où est-il ?

-Regarde ! Dit Liz en pointant du doigt les collines à travers les arbres.

Derrière ces mêmes collines se dessinait la seule montagne du paysage de Satelleanna. Shadow et Liz sortirent du bois pour mieux l'apercevoir : à son sommet, une vague forme rouge métallique se découpait sur la pente herbeuse.

-L'Egg-carrier…", dit Shadow en le reconnaissant.

De loin, l'immense appareil semblait à moitié incrusté dans la roche. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Shadow les emmena tous deux jusqu'au pied de la montagne d'où une vague fumée noire semblait encore s'échapper. Le hérisson courut aussi loin qu'il le put à travers le col, mais la pente fut bientôt si abrupte qu'ils se retrouvèrent obligés de progresser séparément, parfois en marchant, parfois en grimpant. Le long du chemin, ils trouvèrent des pièces d'engin déchiquetées et éparpillées sur le sol, dont quelques-uns qui arboraient encore en partie le logo, la tête de Robotnik, à la fois menaçant et souriant.

« Tu crois qu'il est encore en vie ? Demanda Liz en reprenant son souffle entre deux escalades.

-On va le savoir tout de suite, dit Shadow qui continuait de grimper au-dessus d'elle.

Lorsque soudain, comme il voulait saisir un pan de mur trop loin pour sa prise, une pierre glissa de son emplacement sous son pied, il jeta un brusque regard en arrière pour s'assurer que Liz n'avait rien, mais il s'aperçut que non seulement elle l'avait évitée, mais qu'elle avait aussi réceptionné son pied dans sa paume avant qu'il ne chute, en souriant.

-Assure-toi de tes appuis. Et ne regarde pas en arrière, lui dit-elle, de toute évidence plus à l'aise que lui dans cette étape où le hérisson n'était pas à son avantage.

Sans répondre, Shadow s'agrippa à une prise plus proche de lui et s'éloigna de l'humaine. Mais à peine eurent-ils atteint un autre degré de terre ferme où ils purent se reposer qu'un rayon laser fusa entre eux deux.

-Voilà notre réponse. » Déclara Shadow en faisant face au petit canon qui avait émergé du sol.

A leur tour, d'autres canons surgirent entre les herbes et les mitraillèrent. Comme un boulet de canon, l'ultime forme de vie fonça vers eux puis s'élança dans les airs et les explosèrent un à un. C'est alors que Liz aperçut l'immense forme rouge brique qui leur faisait face et que le tracé des canons menait tout droit vers elle. Ils étaient enfin arrivés jusqu'à elle. D'autres robots, plus grands, foncèrent à leur tour vers eux, armés des mêmes canons laser, mais Shadow les balaya de la même manière de son chemin et tous deux coururent jusqu'au hangar principal de la forteresse volante, entre les éclairs des canons lasers. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Liz ferma aussitôt le portail derrière eux, et ce fut le silence.

« Allez-vous en ! Vociféra une voix qui paraissait provenir d'un haut-parleur, accentué par l'écho de la salle vide. Il n'y a rien à voir ici, fichez le camp !

-Docteur Robotnik ? Demanda Elizabeth en suivant le grésillement de la radio qu'ils entendaient.

-Pour la dernière fois, fichez-moi la paix ! Bandes de sales pestes ! Continua de rugir la voix nasillarde. Je n'ai rien à faire de vous ! Rien ! Plus maintenant, en tout cas…

-Nous ne sommes pas venus en ennemis. Nous sommes là parce que nous avons à vous parler, déclara Liz de sa voix calme de souveraine.

-Je vous aurais prévenus, répondit seulement la voix tandis que le cliquetis d'autres robots se faisait entendre de loin, puis lancèrent une gerbe de lasers tout droit sur eux.

Mais avant même qu'ils ne purent les atteindre, Shadow eut raison d'eux en à peine quelques coups de pieds et poings bien placés et ils continuèrent d'avancer sur les décombres fumantes des machines.

-Ça suffit ! Docteur ! L'appela Shadow d'un ton menaçant. Nous ne sommes pas là pour jouer ! Montrez-vous, ou sinon…

-Ou sinon quoi, mon cher Shadow ? L'interrogea le docteur à travers l'écho du grondement d'autres robots de combat prêts à un nouvel assaut. Tu vas me tuer ? Bah ! Le temps n'est plus à craindre ce genre de menaces, quand bien même elle viendrait de la créature d'un ancêtre que j'admire.

Tandis que Shadow la protégeait, Liz tachait tant bien que mal à travers la nuée de machines hurlantes et bourdonnantes pour traverser le hall, guidée par l'appel du docteur, dont le défaut était toujours d'être si bavard, même en ces temps de découragement. Enfin, lorsque tout danger fut définitivement écarté, ils parvinrent à une autre salle, sans doute la plus grande du vaisseau, pourtant à demi-plongée dans l'obscurité. Au centre de celle-ci, une machine gigantesque, ronde et haute comme les murs d'une arène, bipait, vibrait et émettait une étrange lumière multicolore. Sur les écrans au-dessus d'eux, connectées par des centaines de câbles à la machine, Shadow et Liz comprirent qu'il s'agissait des six autres émeraudes.

-Par Siralos… murmura la jeune fille, émerveillée.

-Encore vous ! S'écria soudain le docteur en surgissant de ce qui semblait être un immense cockpit loin au-dessus d'eux. Je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! Vous n'aurez pas les émeraudes, je vous l'interdis ! Déclara-t-il, formel, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton d'un geste intensément exagéré.

A ces paroles, un énième canon se détacha d'un mur et s'avança vers eux, mais il ne tira pas, malgré les efforts répétés du docteur pour appuyer sur le bouton de commande.

-Panne d'énergie, encore, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête d'un air renfrogné. C'est de votre faute, bandes de vandales ! Vous m'avez pompé toute l'énergie des émeraudes et maintenant, faut que ça se recharge !

-Docteur Robotnik, s'il vous plaît, écoutez-nous, plaida Liz en ouvrant les bras d'un geste pacifique. Nous savons tous les trois qui nous sommes et pourquoi nous sommes ennemis. Mais vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes, nous n'avons plus le temps pour ça. Dehors, quelque chose de plus grave est en train de se passer, quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour Sonic et en train de mettre en ruines mon pays. Regardez à quoi il nous a réduits ! Si nous voulons survivre, ce n'est qu'en unissant toutes les forces qui restent contre lui que nous le pourrons. Et dans ce cas, il ne reste plus que vous et nous.

Attentif, le docteur rondouillard écouta sa tirade d'un air sérieux tout en lissant ses larges moustaches entre deux doigts gantés. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il hocha la tête puis la baissa la tête en soupirant.

-C'est bien à cause de lui que j'ai du annuler mon plan d'attaque si parfait contre Satelleanna. J'imagine que son Altesse elle-même et Shadow ici présents n'avaient pas non plus la tête à faire la fête ce jour-là.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'Egg-Carrier ? Demanda Shadow.

Robotnik haussa les épaules.

-Exactement ce qui t'es arrivé dans la forêt, bien sûr. Même à des kilomètres au-dessus d'elle, les ondes que cette « chose » émettait étaient si puissantes qu'elles ont brouillé tous mes systèmes, et j'ai du atterrir en catastrophe sur le seul point encore culminant de la région. Pendant des jours, j'ai tenté de réparer mes appareils avec les moyens de bord, j'ai envoyé des dizaines de robots patrouiller dans le coin à la recherche des émeraudes puisque, cette fois-ci, aucun de vous n'allait le faire pour moi. Et j'ai aussi étudié ce phénomène, des heures d'observation, d'analyse d'échantillons divers, d'étude de terrain à distance…

-Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda Shadow, les bras toujours croisés, sur ses gardes mais attentif.

-Beaucoup de choses, lui répondit-on.

-Comme quoi ?

A cette question, le visage de Robotnik s'assombrit, comme s'il hésitait à répondre.

-Je vous en prie, docteur, insista Liz d'un air déterminé, nous devons tout savoir sur lui, même s'il se peut que nous ayons tort, n'importe quoi qui puisse nous aider.

Une fois de plus, le docteur soupira.

-En tant que scientifique convaincu, je ne crois pas au surnaturel. Ensuite, quoi que soit cette créature, elle n'est ni une illusion de l'esprit, ni une crise de démence de Sonic. Cette chose laisse des traces concrètes, visibles et invisibles, partout où elle est passée. Et de ces traces, j'ai retrouvé une mémoire génétique unique en son genre. Bien sûr, depuis les résultats que j'ai obtenus de mes expérimentations sur elles, je ne peux désormais qu'établir des théories, dont l'une, en particulier, me semble la plus plausible.

Avant de reprendre, le docteur se racla la gorge et jeta un œil vers les émeraudes qui continuaient de briller doucement dans le noir.

-Voyez-vous, les êtres ne naissent que sur des planètes, qui se trouvent dans un système solaire, qui se trouve dans une galaxie. Même les émeraudes sont « nées », en quelque sorte, sur Mobius, qui est une planète. Pourtant, aussi exact soit-elle, même la Science, ou ce que vous appelez "les dieux", font parfois des erreurs. Parfois, des « erreurs » naissent aussi autre part dans l'univers, là où elles ne devraient pas. Maintenant, il est évident que cette énergie appelée Vie ne se développe qu'autour des êtres « vivants », c'est-à-dire ceux qui naissent, se développent, et meurent. Par exemple, ils naissent avec l'instinct de produire des choses: des œuvres, des enfants, des lettres, une quelconque trace de leur passage dans ce monde. Les « erreurs », elles, ces êtres nés de rien, comme d'un trou noir ou d'un vide inter-dimensionnel, ne peuvent pas créer ces choses ni répandre la Vie, seulement la prendre et la remplacer par le Rien: le vide, le chaos et la mort. C'est pourquoi, dès qu'un être en est hanté, la Vie tente de s'échapper de son emprise, au point que même le sang hors fuit des yeux de ses victimes.

-Alors Sonic exe serait une espèce de trou noir vivant ? Récapitula Liz, perplexe.

Robotnik, les bras croisés sur son ventre bedonnant, secoua lentement la tête. Cependant que son expression demeurait sombre, au fil de son développement, comme il était dans son élément, son visage avait repris des couleurs et sa voix était devenue plus claire.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. J'ai observé l'évolution de cette chose. En prenant contact avec l'émeraude qui a du l'attirer sur cette planète, puis avec Sonic lui-même, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se teinter de la Vie qui l'habitait. Des traces en sont restées. Il a acquis un esprit. Il est devenu joueur, égoïste, curieux comme tous les nouveaux-nés, et terriblement jaloux, en particulier des trésors de la Vie. Ça expliquerait sa fascination pour les larmes et pourquoi ses acquis évoluent à chaque nouvelle victime. Il a appris à parler, à réagir, et devient chaque jour plus intelligent, plus agile, plus sournois… Il a même appris à se baptiser, sans doute d'après un des robots qu'il m'a détruits et dans lequel j'avais inséré son nom de code : « X ». Comme un enfant, il l'a mal prononcé et a décidé de porter ce nom comme un emblème. Mais il a surtout compris qu'il n'était pas une part légitime de cet univers. Depuis, il cherche à créer le sien selon ses propres règles. Le plus paradoxal est que ce sont les traces de Vie en lui qui l'incitent à créer ce monde dont il serait le maître.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'arrêter ?

A cette question, Robotnik baissa de nouveau la tête.

-Pauvres créatures… Penser d'une manière ou d'une autre à le détruire équivaut à essayer de boucher un trou noir : une perte de temps que vous devriez passer à essayer de fuir cette dimension avant qu'il ne vous tombe dessus.

Soudain, Liz s'effondra et Shadow se dirigea droit vers elle. En voulant se relever, elle manqua de tomber une seconde fois mais elle se rattrapa sur Shadow avec un faible sourire qui éclaira son visage pâle.

-J'ai senti mon estomac gargouiller, dit-elle en riant doucement. Ça fait des jours qu'on n'a rien mangé de consistant. Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant.

-Emmène-la en ville, conseilla Robotnik au hérisson noir qui la soutenait. Je doute que Sonic exe se soit attaqué aux stocks de nourriture. Et dépêche-toi avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les pommes.

-Vous devriez venir avec nous, répondit Shadow en aidant Liz à se redresser.

Robotnik arrangea ses petites lunettes sur son nez proéminant d'un air profondément agacé.

-Et pourquoi pas mettre un panneau « Machines gratuites, six émeraudes du chaos à saisir ! » devant l'entrée, pendant que tu y es ? Allez-y ! Moi, tant que l'Egg-Carrier tiendra debout, je ne bougerai pas d'ici. » Termina-t-il en tapotant son tableau de bord d'un geste affectueux.

Sur ces derniers mots du docteur, Shadow sécurisa Elizabeth dans ses bras, qui se laissa complètement aller comme une poupée de chiffon contre son torse, puis il traversa la large forteresse de métal jusqu'à se retrouver à l'air libre. Mais aussitôt qu'ils eurent tous deux mis le pied dehors, le portail de l'appareil se referma et se scella derrière eux avec un chuintement sonore.

« Ce n'est peut-être que le temps de notre absence, dit Liz en voyant Shadow jeter brusquement un regard en arrière.

-Peut-être." Répéta simplement Shadow avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse jusqu'au bas de la montagne.

Du haut de la montagne, derrière son cockpit, le scientifique réfugié les regarda partir dans la plaine comme une flèche noire et blanche lancée par un arc invisible. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, le système d'alarme s'enclencha de nouveau et les écrans de contrôle lui montrèrent l'intrusion en direct par le portail, percé à coups de poings et de marteau contre l'épaisse paroi d'acier, de multiples petits hybrides multicolores et au visage mutilé. A leur tête, un anthropomorphe similaire à Shadow ouvrait la marche et offrit même son visage à la caméra de surveillance qu'il fixa de son sourire haineux avant qu'elle ne soit arrachée de ses câbles à coups de masse par sa partenaire au corps et à la figure perforés de part en part. Derrière son écran, Robotnik observa les créatures maudites s'approcher de la salle principale sur le moniteur sans cesser d'afficher un air d'indifférence, puis un sourire se dessina sous ses épaisses moustaches.


	11. Chapter 10

Lorsque Shadow s'arrêta, Liz, qui avait fermé les yeux à cause de la vitesse, voulut les rouvrir, mais Shadow les lui referma aussitôt.

« Tu ferais peut-être mieux de ne pas les rouvrir maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sonic exe est ici ?

La jeune humaine n'obtint pas tout de suite de réponse à sa question.

-Nous sommes arrivés, lui dit seulement Shadow d'une voix blanche.

Malgré sa retenue, il paraissait véritablement horrifié. Liz voulut dégager sa main de ses yeux mais, comme il la maintenait contre ses paupières, elle soupira :

-Shadow, je suis prête. Je sais que je dois m'attendre au pire. Laisse-moi voir, s'il te plaît.

Après un moment où il sembla hésitant, comme à contrecœur, le hérisson ôta sa main gantée des yeux de la jeune reine et ceux-ci s'ouvrirent.

Au-dessus de leur tête, la pluie avait cessé mais les nuages restaient assemblés, comme une chape de plomb au-dessus de la capitale. De Satelleanna et sa grandiose cité de marbre blanc, il ne restait plus qu'un champ de ruines qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Dans ses fleuves ne coulait plus qu'un liquide boueux et rougeâtre. Ses ruelles, autrefois prêtes à accueillir joyeusement les festivités, s'étaient réduites à des boyaux de gravats noircis par les incendies. Les carcasses sèches des arbres s'étaient recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes et pas une âme, humaine ou hybride, n'était visible aux alentours. Tout n'était que silence.

En faisant quelques pas pour se trouver dans la rue principale, Liz put revoir le palais. L'immense bâtiment, cœur de sa cité et demeure millénaire de ses ancêtres, n'avait pas su résister aux ravages qu'il a subis. Ses tours avaient été décapitées, son portail arraché de ses gonds comme le flanc d'une bête éventrée, et le riche intérieur, visible du dehors, était aussi décimé que le reste. Au-dessus de l'emblème royal, les lambeaux du drapeau de Satelleanna flottaient toujours dans le vent comme l'appel lointain d'un soldat mort au combat.

Shadow demeurait près de la jeune fille pâle. Celle-ci, dos à lui, demeurait stoïque, sans un mot ni un souffle. Seule la vision de ses deux poings, encore humides de la terre des bois, crispés et tremblants, la distinguait encore d'une réplique de pierre.

-Liz ? L'appela Shadow.

Comme le tremblement de ses poings remontait progressivement jusqu'à ses bras, puis dans son corps entier, Shadow tourna autour d'elle pour pouvoir observer son visage, mais elle se détourna aussitôt de lui et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée

-Allons vers le centre-ville, dit-elle d'une voix ferme et les yeux secs, c'est là que se trouvent tous les magasins et les marchés.

Sitôt obéissant, Shadow se mit sur les pas de la reine pour la suivre.

Patiemment assis dans la semi-obscurité, lorsque le scientifique entendit des coups violents donnés contre la porte de sécurité puis qu'elle vola en éclats pour laisser passer la petite horde, il broncha à peine. A peine impressionné par la hauteur à laquelle l'homme s'était dressé dans sa tour de contrôle, le hérisson bleu s'envola jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à se trouver très près de son visage derrière la vitre blindée.

« Salut, Robotnik. On ne s'est pas vus depuis longtemps, lui dit Sonic exe de sa respiration sifflante.

-En effet, Sonic, lui dit le docteur en gardant son sourire. Tu es différent, maintenant, chère peste bleue. Tu n'as plus l'air aussi… festif qu'autrefois.

D'un air malicieux, Sonic exe ouvrit les bras pour se donner à voir sous un rai de lumière qui perçait le plafond crevassé.

-Quelques petites retouches, affirma-t-il en ouvrant les bras pour dévoiler son pelage zébré de vieilles éclaboussures de sang, les griffes qui pointaient sous ses gants et sa tête qui se penchait à un angle si bas qu'il était douloureux à regarder pour le docteur.

Pendant ce temps, les multiples marionnettes du démon s'avançaient vers la tour d'acier qui renfermait leur ancien ennemi, lentement, progressivement, en laissant derrière eux un fin parcours de gouttelettes de sang. De même, humains et hybrides morts encerclaient la machine où reposaient les émeraudes scellées.

-Je veux ces cailloux, dit le démon en pointant la machine du doigt, et je veux jouer avec toi, Robotnik.

-Jouer avec moi ? Dit le docteur en se désignant naïvement du doigt. Tu n'y penses pas ! Je suis trop vieux, et j'ai une ossature trop lourde pour tes jeux, mon pauvre Sonic. Crois-moi, tu ne tirerais aucun amusement à ça. En revanche, je peux te proposer une affaire qui peu sembler ennuyeuse mais, dans les faits, est beaucoup, beaucoup plus avantageuse qu'un jeu. C'est un jeu pour grands, un marché.

Intrigué, Sonic exe dressa l'oreille et arrêta sa horde d'un mouvement du bras.

-Qu'y a-t-il dans ce marché ?

Satisfait comme un pêcheur qui vient de ferrer une gros poisson, le sourire de Robotnik s'élargit. Dans le reflet de ses lunettes sombres, Sonic exe le regardait d'un air curieux.

-Quelque chose que tu recherches depuis longtemps, ce pourquoi tu as commencé cette quête même. Je veux parler de la forme de vie ultime et Siralos.

En les évoquant, l'image de Liz et Shadow jaillit, très clair, à la mémoire de Sonic exe.

-Ils étaient là il y a peu de temps. Je peux le sentir, marmonna-t-il.

-Ils sont nos ennemis communs, confirma le docteur en croisant les bras d'un air assuré. Quiconque saurait les dompter se verrait muni du pouvoir absolu sur ce monde. Ils sont aussi les derniers qui pourraient encore se servir contre toi des émeraudes du chaos, dit le docteur en désignant les précieuses gemmes derrière Sonic exe.

-« Les émeraudes du chaos », répéta le démon en sortant la sienne qui brillait maintenant d'un éclat noir.

A la vue de la dernière pierre, le docteur se troubla mais il tâcha de conserver son air imposant.

-Bien entendu, je suis prêt à te dire où ils se trouvent, à la seule condition que tu m'épargnes pour encore quelques minutes, le temps de te débarrasser de ces pierres dangereuses.

Tout en parlant, le docteur pressa un bouton sur son gigantesque clavier et une énorme pince, sortie de la machine, s'avança timidement vers Sonic exe en direction de sa pierre et s'arrêta droit devant lui, ses petites mâchoires ouvertes.

-Bien sûr, dans tous les cas, tu gagnes. Mais réfléchis bien car, une fois que tu m'auras eu, nous ne pourrons pas retourner en arrière. Qu'en dis-tu ? Marché conclu ?

Suspendu dans les airs à léviter de haut en bas, son armée figée au sol et Robotnik suspendu à ses lèvres, Sonic exe faisait mine de peser le pour et le contre, puis il tendit lentement la gemme vers les deux pinces métalliques avec un sourire.

-Marché conclu. »

Mais à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que la pince s'empara de la gemme et se retira aussitôt dans l'unité de la machine. Puis des antennes jaillirent de l'énorme bloc d'acier et foncèrent droit sur Sonic exe en lui lançant de puissants éclairs. Paralysé, le démon tomba aussitôt au sol comme un insecte, d'où de larges cellules de plexiglas jaillirent et enfermèrent en un clin d'œil un par un tous les hybrides. A l'intérieur de leur prison, sans un cri, les corps de Sonic exe et tous les autres se firent continuellement secouer par de puissantes décharges électriques qui les forcèrent à se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes. Puis, en une autre valse des doigts de Robotnik sur son clavier, toutes les lumières s'allumèrent de nouveau à l'intérieur du vaisseau et la salle tout entière se mit à vibrer.

« Activation de la navette de secours enclenchée » Récita une voix douce et monocorde depuis les haut-parleurs du cockpit.

A son tour, l'énorme machine renfermant les émeraudes disparut sous une immense coque de métal au milieu des prisonniers puis disparut dans le sol.

« Je suis désolé, Sonic. Mais pour une fois, je n'ai pas le temps d'assister à ton agonie. J'espère que dans une prochaine dimension, ma petite séance d'électrochocs t'aura rappelé qu'il n'y a qu'un seul génie, et qu'il s'agit du grand docteur Ivo Robotnik ! »

Satisfait de son bon mot, le docteur lâcha un immense rire satisfait, accompagné du son enchanteur des réacteurs qui démarraient, tandis que des trappes s'ouvraient dans le sol pour libérer les cellules, suffisamment lentement pour que leurs captifs continuent d'être agités de spasmes sous l'énergie qui les traversaient. Cette fois-ci, Robotnik allait triompher. Sans doute l'accueillerait-on en héros dans le prochain monde où il atterrirait. Le conquérir serait ainsi alors beaucoup plus facile.

Soudain, une terrible secousse agita la haute tour de métal et Robotnik étouffa une exclamation de stupeur : le vrombissement des réacteurs se mit à diminuer rapidement jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un chuintement, puis s'arrêta complètement. De même, la salle s'éteignit de nouveau, à la différence que, cette fois-ci, même l'intérieur de son cockpit se retrouva plongé dans le noir. Une nouvelle panne ? Déjà ? Impossible ! Dans le silence, il entendit soudain des dizaines de cliquetis métalliques dans son dos et se retourna. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, il vit, à l'entrée du cockpit, un petit renard noir en train de pleurer, ses deux mains plongés dans un méli-mélo de fils électriques le long des murs. Avant que le docteur ne songe à se jeter sur lui pour l'arrêter, Tails arrêta sa manœuvre, tourna la tête avec une extrême lenteur et le dévisagea. Dans les ténèbres, les deux pupilles rouges qui semblaient maintenant regarder à l'intérieur de l'âme du scientifique le glacèrent. C'est alors que Tails disparut et que Robotnik se retrouva brusquement à genoux au cœur de sa propre machine, le corps tout entier crispé sous les volts qui traversaient sa chair. La douleur était si forte qu'il en devenait fou ! Puis il s'effondra, étalé comme un veau sur le dallage de métal froid, tandis que ses muscles tressautaient malgré eux comme une marionnette démontée. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir, la vitre de son cockpit s'abaissa, faisant entrer le démon bleu à l'intérieur qui le saisit par l'arrière du col et l'amena à l'extérieur de la cabine à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Sentant qu'il était brutalement tiré vers le haut, l'énorme scientifique se réveilla et découvrit ses courtes jambes en train de pendre dans le vide et la sensation d'avoir un crochet dans le dos qui l'étranglait. En-dessous de lui, l'imposante machine qui renfermait les émeraudes sortit lentement du sol et les pierres se retrouvèrent à l'air libre. Il pouvait presque les atteindre de la pointe du pied. Soudain, une voix sifflante se mit à parler lentement dans son oreille, chaque mot comme une goutte de poison distillée dans son cerveau :

« Maintenant, tu vas m'en dire plus sur ces joyaux. »


	12. Chapter 11

Sur toute la place principale de la ville fantôme, seul l'écho des pas de Liz et Shadow pouvait être entendu à des kilomètres à la ronde. Même si Shadow pouvait facilement rattraper la jeune humaine, il se contentait de courir derrière elle, bien que celle-ci ne ménageât pas ses propres forces. Quand ils se trouvèrent enfin devant un magasin, Liz dut s'appuyer aux portes pour ne pas tomber et s'évanouir. Celles-ci étaient solidement verrouillées derrière un grillage. Derrière les vitrines, des rayons entiers de produits s'offraient à eux par rangées. D'un coup de pied, Shadow brisa l'une des vitres et ils l'enjambèrent pour rentrer. Lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit un sachet de gâteaux au hasard et en goûta quelques-uns, elle reprit des couleurs et se mit à manger plus rapidement. Pour autant, elle ne paraissait pas plus apaisée. Au contraire, elle semblait s'alimenter comme un soldat qui recharge son arme.

« Ça ne te plaît pas ? Demanda Shadow, assis à ses côtés en voyant le dégoût se peindre sur son visage.

Toujours muette, Elizabeth haussa les épaules et entama un second sachet. Comme elle n'avait rien offert du premier à Shadow, elle lui tendit le deuxième d'un geste du bras, mais il le refusa. Liz soupira.

-C'est dingue. Tu ne manges pas, tu ne dors jamais… T'es un androïde ou quoi ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-On ne dirait pas, répliqua Liz avec un rictus.

A son tour, Shadow laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

-Je ne suis pas un androïde, tu peux me croire. Je peux te garantir sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je suis fait de chair et de sang comme toi.

Peu impressionnée par l'expression et le ton perpétuellement solennels de Shadow, Liz leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je blaguais, c'était une provocation… Décidément, tu es désespérant. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas te croire après tout, avec ton panel d'expressions faciales aussi large que celui d'une brique.

Shadow la fixa, choqué.

-Comment peux-tu… Tu viens de voir ta ville détruite, avec un démon à tes trousses, nous devons tout faire pour rester discrets, et tu plaisantes sur mon visage !

-Je plaisante parce que je sens que sinon, je sens que je serais prête à tout détruire, répondit Liz d'une voix coupante. Plus nous avançons, et plus je vois à quel point ce que je considère être le pire qui puisse nous arriver est loin de la réalité. Je ne perds pas de vue notre objectif, loin de là. Je suis même prête à tout pour arrêter Sonic exe, quitte à l'affronter à mains nues, s'il le faut !

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça, répondit Shadow. La seule option qui t'es offerte, c'est fuir, peut-être vers une autre dimension, comme disait Robotnik. Tu as repris assez de force ? Maintenant, nous devons retourner auprès de lui au plus vite et le forcer à nous emmener avec lui.

-Je ne compte pas partir.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, répliqua le hérisson noir, sans appel. La seule personne qu'il n'a pas encore atteinte, c'est toi.

-Moi, moi, moi, toujours moi ! Toujours Siralos ! Mais à quoi ça sert de nous protéger ? Tu peux me le dire ? Regarde ! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant et en désignant les buildings effondrés depuis la vitrine ouverte. Quels dégâts pourraient encore faire Siralos après ça ? Autant le libérer tout de suite !

-Sauf que je ne protège pas Siralos ! S'exclama Shadow en se redressant à son tour. C'est toi que je tiens à protéger, Liz !

Tous deux se figèrent, surpris. En la regardant dans les yeux, Shadow avait parlé si sincèrement que toute la colère de la jeune fille s'était instantanément dissipée. Un silence régna entre eux.

-Tu « tiens » à me protéger ? Moi ? Répéta-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

Une fois de plus, Shadow parût désorienté, comme s'il venait de perdre tout le vocabulaire qu'il connaissait depuis sa création.

-Parce que… parce que tu as dit qu'on est censés protéger les gens en général. C'est ce que tu as dit à Silver, tu te souviens ?

Malgré son air calme et posé, le balbutiement de Shadow le trahissait et ne convainquait pas son interlocutrice.

-Est-ce qu'on est bien sûrs de qui est supposé savoir le mieux contrôler ses émotions ? Demanda Liz avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Tais-toi. Je tiens à te protéger parce que j'ai échoué par le passé et que je ne laisserai pas cette erreur se produire deux fois. Tu es contente ? Reprit Shadow d'un ton cassant.

Liz laissa un autre blanc s'installer entre eux. Elle se souvenait en effet encore très bien de l'histoire de la forme de vie ultime et, gênée, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir retirer sa provocation.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te… commença Liz en voulant poser sa main sur l'épaule de Shadow, mais celui-ci la retira.

-Tu disais que tu étais prête à tout pour battre Sonic exe... Alors tu crois réellement que c'est possible.

Bien sûr, Shadow ne prenait pas au sérieux cette question. Il ne cherchait qu'à changer de sujet. Mais Liz réfléchit tout de même à sa réponse.

-Objectivement, je pensais… Il est évident que Sonic exe nous fait jouer un rôle dans ses jeux. Et, apparemment, il teste les peurs et les envies de ses proies, suffisamment pour les troubler et leur faire croire que ce qu'ils souhaitent est à leur portée, avant de le leur retirer aussitôt. Nous devons nous montrer plus intelligents que lui, voir ses jeux comme des énigmes à résoudre.

-Je déteste les énigmes, grogna Shadow.

A cette protestation, Liz, un court instant, sourit. Depuis qu'elle l'avait réappris, son sourire devenait plus beau chaque fois qu'elle le pratiquait, pensait Shadow.

-Moi, j'aime bien, c'est bon pour le cerveau, dit-elle, amusée, avant de se concentrer de nouveau. Il faut prendre l'ensemble du jeu avec ses règles et la façon dont il se déroule pour comprendre vers où Sonic exe veut nous amener. Même sa tricherie fait partie de l'énigme.

-Et s'il compte nous manipuler, il ne faut pas oublier que la moitié de sa stratégie est une illusion, compléta Shadow.

-Exactement ! Tu as compris comment ça marche !

-Alors j'imagine qu'il n'y aurait plus qu'à attendre tranquillement qu'il piège l'un d'entre nous pour mettre en pratique ce que tu dis, puisqu'il suffit de « voir l'ensemble du jeu comme une énigme » ? Répondit Shadow avec ironie.

Sans attendre la réponse de l'humaine, il se releva, s'épousseta et se dirigea de nouveau vers la vitrine brisée.

-On a assez perdu de temps comme ça, reprit-il, agacé. Même en en discutant pendant des heures, Sonic reste Sonic. Et avec lui, il n'y a que les réflexes qui comptent. Lève-toi. Il faut qu'on rejoigne Robotnik avant qu'il ne retrouve notre trace. Après ça, nous quitterons cet endroit.

Lasse, Liz se releva lentement sans quitter des yeux Shadow qui s'éloignait d'elle d'un pas assuré.

-Shadow ! L'appela-t-elle comme il venait d'enjamber la vitrine brisée.

A l'extérieur, au milieu du désert de débris et des nuages sombres, le hérisson noir se retourna. Entre lui et l'humaine encore debout au milieu des sachets multicolores, le cadre de la vitre encore hérissé de morceaux de verre se dressait, comme une frontière immuable. Les bras ballants, la jeune fille regardait l'hybride, comme perdue.

-Je veux juste qu'on soit amis, Shadow.

-C'est pas ça qui va nous faire gagner contre lui, dit Shadow, inflexible.

-Peut-être. Tu n'en sais rien. »

Sans écouter un mot de plus, il lui tourna le dos et reprit sa marche en se dirigeant vers les bois. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un bruit et se retourna, mais il ne vit que Liz qui le rattrapa et marcha côte à côte avec lui, de nouveau silencieuse. Sans doute l'instinct de Shadow avait vu juste, Sonic exe ne devait pas être loin d'eux car quelque chose n'allait pas, comme s'il était plus près que lui-même ne le soupçonnait. Aussitôt, il fit signe à Elizabeth de s'arrêter, puis il la prit dans ses bras et accéléra à toute vitesse vers la sortie de la ville.


	13. Chapter 12

A l'entrée de la forêt, Shadow, étonné, entendit Liz se mettre à rire dans ses bras. Quand il baissa la tête, un rire incontrôlable la secoua. Shadow s'arrêta et lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait, mais Liz ne répondit pas et continua de rire, puis courut droit vers les arbres et s'enfonça dans la forêt au lieu de prendre le chemin qui la contournait. Paniqué, Shadow la suivit. Quand bien même ils étaient en plein jour, le ciel était si opaque que l'intérieur de la forêt était un noir d'encre lorsqu'il y pénétra à son tour pour rattraper Elizabeth.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Arrête-toi ! Liz ! » L'appela-t-il en suivant le son de son rire.

Lorsqu'il vit son dos blanc, il usa immédiatement de sa super-vitesse pour l'atteindre et tendit le bras vers elle, prêt à la toucher, mais elle se dissipa soudain en fumée sans que son rire s'arrête pour autant. Confus, Shadow s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui mais, déjà, la lumière de l'extérieur n'était plus visible. En entendant le rire de Liz se multiplier et se propager autour de lui, il comprit : pour lui, tout était en train de recommencer.

Et effectivement, dans l'obscurité, il perçut les deux pupilles ardentes de Sonic exe, perché debout sur un arbre et en train de le regarder fixement

« Ça ne se fait pas de fausser compagnie à quelqu'un qui te cherche partout, déclara le démon en sautant de sa branche.

Shadow, sur ses gardes, ne répondit pas et lui jeta un regard noir. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, prêts à esquiver toute attaque de n'importe quel côté.

-Mais puisque je t'ai sous la main, nous allons pouvoir passer un bon moment. Tu veux jouer à un jeu avec moi ?

Bien qu'il fût plongé dans le noir complet, d'un air de défi, Shadow adressa un sourire en coin à son interlocuteur.

-D'accord, répondit-il, nonchalant.

La réponse était si inattendue que le sourire de Sonic exe diminua l'espace d'un instant.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Evidemment, affirma le hérisson noir. J'ai déjà botté les fesses de centaine de démons avant toi, et j'ai déjà botté les fesses de Sonic dans le passé. Si tu m'offres l'occasion de faire les deux à la fois, alors allons-y tout de suite.

A ce moment, si les yeux de Sonic exe avaient pu encore accueillir la lumière, ils auraient brillé de joie.

-Insolent, à ce que je vois…, dit-il à mi-voix, fasciné. Parfait! Peut-être que ta mise à mort ne sera pas si ennuyeuse que je l'avais prévue. J'ai hâte de n'avoir plus qu'à absorber les pouvoirs de Siralos. Autant ôter un pistolet des mains d'un bébé…

-J'ai dit : allons-y, prononça lentement Shadow avec une colère contenue.

-Tu as raison, dit Sonic exe qui avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son excitation, comme un enfant le jour de Noël.

Soudain, il se précipita si rapidement vers Shadow que celui-ci effectua un bond en arrière, puis s'immobilisa.

-Le jeu est très simple, dit Sonic exe en montrant à Shadow la forêt d'un large geste du bras. Je vais te laisser trois secondes d'avance. Tu peux aller où tu veux, puis je vais te pourchasser. Si, dans les dix minutes qui suivront, j'arrive à te toucher, tu auras perdu.

-Ça me va, dit Shadow en se mettant en position de départ.

Par-dessus son épaule, il vit Sonic exe qui continuait de sourire, si près qu'il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur du sang sur son museau.

-Prêt ? Trois… deux…un… Je compte ! »

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Shadow fusa soudain entre les troncs des arbres. Désavantagé par les ténèbres, sa course ressemblait plus à un slalom d'aveugle qu'à une véritable poursuite, mais il se maintenait encore à une bonne vitesse, même s'il ne savait combien de temps cela durerait. Où était Liz ? Que s'était-il passé durant le court instant où il lui avait tourné le dos après leur conversation ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était mise en sécurité ? Bien sûr, aucune réponse ne parviendrait à Shadow tant qu'il serait prisonnier de ce bois avec le démon sur ses arrières. En parlant de lui, il sentit soudain une présence dans son dos. En fait, plusieurs. Derrière lui, il s'avéra que la multitude des victimes de Sonic exe le poursuivait en un large bataillon contre lui. A leur tête, Sonic exe ne courait pas mais lévitait au-dessus du sol, de plus en plus près de Shadow qui accéléra brutalement et évita de justesse une branche qui lui égratigna l'oreille. Puis il vira à droite, puis à gauche, puis continua de zigzaguer au hasard jusqu'à ce qu'il eut semé complètement son adversaire. En comptant lui-même, à peu près cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées.

Courir était ce pourquoi il était le meilleur. Pour cela, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Mais, tout en s'encourageant, le souffle commençait néanmoins à lui manquer et son cœur menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Il entendit aussi le rire tonitruant de Sonic exe de nouveau dangereusement près derrière lui. Etait-ce possible ? Réalisa-t-il en sentant ses jambes faiblir. Pouvait-il vraiment perdre ? Lui, maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas laisser faire ça !

« Maria, aide-moi. » Pensa-t-il tout haut en adressant sa prière vers le ciel et en se souvenant du sourire si indulgent de l'ange blond.

Pour économiser ses forces, il recommença à prendre de larges angles entre les arbres et, dans son dos, le rire de Sonic exe se calma une seconde fois. Cependant qu'il gardait en tête le visage de son amie, les minutes continuèrent de s'égrener. Sept minutes, huit minutes, neuf minutes. Peu à peu, Shadow se rassura et reprit de l'assurance, mais c'est alors qu'une pensée le frappa. Que disait Liz à propos des pièges de Sonic exe ? Il fait croire à ses victimes qu'elles ont une chance de le battre… son jeu est une énigme… il faut se montrer plus intelligent. Et quoi d'autre ? Quelque chose à propos du reste de l'énigme… Encore vingt secondes avant la fin du temps imparti.

« …Il va essayer de tricher, compléta Shadow. S'il me court après, il doit s'attendre à ce que je regarde en arrière. Alors ça veut dire que je dois regarder droit devant ! »

Et effectivement, à quelques mètres de lui, Knuckles, Tails et les autres firent barrage de leur corps pour lui bloquer la route. Mais, comme il les avait vus de loin, Shadow prit son élan et rebondit contre un arbre pour passer au-dessus de leur tête sans les toucher. Même Sonic exe réussit à peine à le frôler lors de son ultime accélération en direction du hérisson noir. Enfin, celui-ci s'accrocha à une branche et s'y posta pour éviter de rester à la portée du reste de ses pairs. Soudain, tous s'arrêtèrent, laissant Sonic exe et lui seuls dans les hauteurs, face à face.

« Temps écoulé, admit Sonic exe qui, pour la première fois, ne souriait plus. Bien joué. Je dois admettre que tu m'as impressionné.

Il se mit à applaudir lentement son adversaire des deux mains, qui, en reprenant son souffle, lança un sourire insolent au monstre.

-Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu comptes me laisser partir, n'est-ce pas ?

A cette question, le sourire de Sonic exe revint, plus large que jamais sur ses canines luisantes.

-Prêt pour le deuxième round ? Demanda-t-il en signe de confirmation.

Prudemment, Shadow redescendit de l'arbre de manière à se retrouver face au groupe. Mais, au signe de Sonic exe, tous se dispersèrent et disparurent aux alentours. Seul dans un cercle entouré d'arbres, leurs branches se resserrèrent encore au-dessus de sa tête et il se retrouva aveuglé au point de ne plus même pouvoir discerner ses propres mains.

-Deuxième défi, lança la voix caverneuse de Sonic exe. De là où tu te trouves, je vais te laisser identifier trois ennemis qui vont venir te combattre, un par un. Seulement, tu ne dois toucher personne, ni les nommer avant qu'ils ne soient tous venus à toi.

-Entendu, lança Shadow au hasard de la direction d'où provenait sa voix.

-Alors que la partie commence, conclut Sonic exe avant de laisser un s'installer un silence de plomb autour de sa proie.

Comme ses yeux ne pouvaient plus être d'aucun secours, Shadow les ferma. Il entendit le premier ennemi s'avancer rapidement dans son dos par petits coups secs contre la terre meuble, esquiva à temps son attaque et fit volte-face. L'autre ne s'arrêta pas là et sauta en l'air avec un bruit de froissement d'aile avant de replonger vers Shadow avec un cri aigu. Celui-ci l'évita, mais de justesse. En parvenant à peine à le frôler, l'autre se rattrapa sur le sol avec un gémissement fluet. Serait-ce Tails ? La voix était plus basse. Au milieu de sa réflexion, Shadow serra les dents en sentant un courant d'air passer très près de son visage et qu'un objet pointu, comme une épingle, lui égratigna la joue.

Mais le combat était loin d'être terminé. A peine eut-il le temps d'effectuer un bond en arrière qu'il faillit recevoir un coup de poing à la tempe. Le coup n'était pas puissant, mais suffisamment rigoureux pour lui signaler l'entrée sur le terrain de son deuxième adversaire. Au deuxième coup, Shadow n'eut qu'à se pencher sur le côté pour être épargné. Il y eut un troisième coup, qui n'atteignit toujours pas sa cible, la portée étant trop courte, et celui qui les donnait avança vers lui en se mettant à souffler comme un bœuf poussif. C'était pathétique. Lorsque le premier ennemi voulut prendre Shadow en étau avec le deuxième, Shadow se baissa et, au moment du coup, le second ne réussit pas à l'éviter et tomba en arrière, accompagné d'un cri de surprise étranglé et de dizaines de cliquetis métalliques. Le hérisson noir s'étonna que Sonic exe ait pu envoyer un combattant aussi faible et aussi inefficace. De plus, même en procédant par élimination, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui était l'un ou l'autre, alors que le troisième allait bientôt se présenter à lui. Se pouvait-il que ces trois-là soient de nouvelles victimes ? Qu'aurait pensé Liz à ce moment ? S'il s'agit d'une énigme, alors il faut tout prendre en compte. Les règles, le jeu…

« Shadow. » Murmura une voix dans le noir.

L'ennemi essoufflé se releva et voulut donner un coup de pied à Shadow, de même que celui qui remuait en faisant un bruit d'ailes d'oiseau tenta une nouvelle attaque par au-dessus, mais tous deux ne réussirent qu'à parsemer sur lui des gouttes fraîches qui sentaient une odeur de fer.

« Shadow. » Murmura une seconde fois la plainte.

La voix était celle d'une petite fille terrorisée.

« Shadow, que se passe-t-il ? Rejoins-moi, j'ai peur toute seule !

Dans le noir, le hérisson écarquilla les yeux.

-Ma… »

Il s'arrêta à temps. Il connaissait cette voix.

« Shadow… Shadow…, supplia la petite fille d'une voix qui errait de ci de là. Rejoins-moi, Shadow. »

C'était exactement celle qui avait chanté et ri avec lui dans l'ARK pendant ce qui semblait être des siècles. Il se souvint de ses grands yeux clairs, de ses cheveux blonds, de sa robe bleue, sa couleur préférée, et ses petites chaussures pour ne pas avoir froid sur le dallage de métal. Il se souvint aussi du soir artificiel dans l'ARK, du silence de l'espace, du vide intersidéral que tous deux regardaient à travers les immenses hublots de leur cabine, leur serrement de mains quand ils faisaient un vœu, comme elle le demandait, chaque fois qu'ils voyaient une comète passer. Ils en voyaient passer des dizaines chaque jour, autant de vœux pour que leur petit monde caché prospère toujours…

"Rejoins-moi, Shadow."

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de le faire ? La voix de la fillette était toute proche du hérisson, à présent. Elle avait le même pas irrégulier, un peu dansant, un peu claudicant. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle, elle qui était pourtant la seule qu'elle pouvait identifier. Cet idiot de Sonic exe avait assez fait durer cette plaisanterie morbide et il était temps d'y mettre un terme! Soudain, il réalisa... Il venait de trouver la solution.

« Les trois se sont montrés à toi. Nomme-les ou admets ta défaite. » Ordonna tranquillement Sonic exe.

Sans écouter un mot de plus du petit fantôme, Shadow ouvrit les yeux et se détourna de tous ses ennemis en se mettant à courir tout autour de la place. Sans s'arrêter, il effectua d'abord un tour complet, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à se retrouver à courir sur les racines, puis à la verticale des arbres, de plus en plus haut, dans un mouvement circulaire. A leur sommet, entraîné par la tornade de l'hybride, leurs branches, nouées entre elles, se défirent et laissèrent enfin la clarté du jour aller de nouveau jusqu'à la terre. A la lumière trop claire du ciel gris, le fantôme qui pleurait, une caricature grossière de Maria, sans visage, poussa un cri perçant, comme livré à des flammes invisibles, et se dispersa en volutes de fumée sombre. Les deux autres, hagards, demeurèrent au sol, incapables d'agir par eux-mêmes. Shadow lui-même fut étonné de voir de qui il s'agissait.

« Rouge et le docteur Robotnik. » Dit-il en les reconnaissant.

Abattu, le ventre affaissé comme un ballon dégonflé, les moustaches tombantes et ses lunettes pince-nez brisées, Robotnik faisait peine à voir. Il en était de même comme la chasseuse de trésors, dont la superbe fourrure blanche et lustrée était devenue grise et hérissée. Ses yeux de biche aux longs cils dégoulinaient de sang brun et ses canines s'étaient rallongées, elle qui claquait maintenant ses mâchoires dans le vide. Shadow ne préférait pas imaginer comment sa malheureuse partenaire était tombée sur le démon. Celle-ci, en croisant son regard, s'élança vers lui dans les hauteurs comme une torpille, crocs et griffes en avant avec un cri suraigu, mais elle fut aussitôt accueillie d'un coup de pied en pleine tête qui la projeta en arrière et l'assomma net.

« J'ai gagné à ton jeu en suivant les règles ! J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire ! La victoire est à moi ! » Rappela Shadow à Sonic exe.

Cette fois-ci, à son tour, Sonic exe se précipita vers la forme de vie ultime, crocs en avant, et s'arrêta pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Son sourire était inversé et ses pupilles de braise brûlaient maintenant de plein feu, si fort que le sang, séché, se craquelait aux bords de ses paupières.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, on va faire un troisième round, un contre un. »

A ces mots, la terre se mit soudain à trembler. Shadow, déséquilibré, se dépêcha de quitter son arbre en réalisant que celui-ci était en train de tomber. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il sauta de tronc en tronc sur toute la zone qui virait sans dessus-dessous. A la base des arbres, ceux-ci étaient déracinés, tels à coups de griffes et de poings, tels décapités à coups de marteau ou arrachés de force à la terre par télékinésie. A la fin, en un cercle parfait de sciure, de poussière et de cailloux, il ne resta plus un seul végétal dressé dans un rayon de deux cent mètres. Posté au centre du ring désert, délimité par son armée de pantins, Sonic exe attendit que son adversaire vienne à lui, poings serrés et grondant sourdement. Déterminé, Shadow vint se placer à quelques mètres devant lui.

« Plus de règles, marmonna le démon. Maintenant, bats-moi ou meurs. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Sonic exe s'élança vers lui en rugissant. Shadow répondit en fonçant de même vers lui. Tous deux se percutèrent à mi-chemin, poings à poings, front à front, chacun se foudroyant l'un l'autre des éclairs mortels qui jaillissaient de leurs yeux. Mais le démon esquissa un mouvement vers le bas et planta ses dents en lames de rasoir dans l'épaule de Shadow qui piailla de douleur en la tenant d'une main. Alors les poings et les coups de pieds volèrent dans tous les sens, chacun se poursuivant à toute vitesse autour du cercle fermé, étincelles bleue et noire dont chaque contact était une onde de choc pour les poupées restées immobiles au bord du terrain. Le ciel lui-même en grondant ne faisait pas plus de bruit que ces deux bêtes dont l'entrechoc les rendait à peine distinguables dans leur furie de gagner. Mais alors que Shadow venait de paralyser Sonic exe au sol qui se débattait en vociférant et en l'éclaboussant de sang, il sentit soudain deux bras entourer sa poitrine et le soulever du sol. En se débattant, il entendit un long « chut » dans son oreille, comme si quelqu'un essayait de le calmer. En tournant la tête, il vit la tête de Liz pleurant des flots de sang. Celle-ci, en lui souriant doucement, maintint fermement sa prise autour de son torse tandis que Sonic exe se lançait vers lui et lui envoya un puissant direct à l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Ce n'est qu'une illusion de l'esprit, un cauchemar. Alors il faut se réveiller. » Se dit-il en essayant de se secouer de son engourdissement.

Il donna aussitôt un coup de pied dans la jambe de Liz qui laissa échapper un filet de fumée. Avec un plus grand coup, il se libéra et se retrouva en face de Knuckles et Tails, entourés encore de l'enveloppe de la fausse Liz. Mais celle-ci, au lieu de disparaître, s'épaissit encore et les fit complètement disparaître derrière. Shadow recommença à battre le brouillard, mais il doubla encore de volume et, bientôt, la fumée s'insinuait dans ses narines et sous ses paupières, au point de l'étouffer complètement. Brûlé et aveugle, en dernier recours, il recommença à tourner sur lui-même de plus en plus vite en retenant sa respiration. Alors le brouillard toxique disparut dans les hauteurs, emporté par la tornade, jusqu'à ce que l'air redevienne de nouveau respirable. Cependant, dans les dernières volutes dont il était encerclé, il ne voyait toujours pas Sonic exe réapparaître. Ce n'était pas bon signe, il fallait qu'il reprenne le dessus. Il eut tout à coup une idée et s'écria :

« Voilà tout ce que tu es, Exe ! Rien que de la fumée et du bruit ! C'est-à-dire rien ! Tu n'est rien, comme d'où tu viens !

-ASSEZ ! » Hurla une voix démoniaque dans son dos.

Comme il l'avait deviné, Sonic exe bondit hors du brouillard droit vers lui. Tous deux se mirent à rouler sur eux-mêmes dans une autre bataille de poings et de pieds. Mais, tout à coup, des lumières multicolores se joignirent au flou de la bagarre, un grand éclair blanc jaillit entre eux deux, puis une pluie de coups tomba sur Shadow, si puissants qu'il ne put que les sentir s'abattre sur lui et briser chaque os, incapable d'en parer un seul. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, abattu au sol, sonné et noyé dans un océan de douleur, il ne pouvait bientôt plus ni parler ni bouger un seul muscle, si ce n'était ses yeux en direction de Sonic exe... Celui-ci était maintenant encerclé par les émeraudes, dans sa forme supersonique. Mais sa fourrure d'or, assombrie, ne brillait plus et ses larmes de sang flottaient maintenant autour de lui comme de sinistres étoiles autour d'un soleil malade. Dans ses yeux, le feu de ses pupilles remplissait la totalité de ses orbites d'une spirale infernale. Maintenant qu'il dominait enfin la forme de vie ultime, le démon n'avait pourtant pas l'air satisfait. Il semblait même prêt à le réduire encore en poussière et le disperser aux quatre vents.

« Je ne suis pas "rien". Tu m'as fait perdre assez de temps comme ça, créature stupide. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes larmes. Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est ta force. »

L'espace d'un instant, Sonic exe regarda Shadow continuer de tressaillir en-dessous de lui comme si son âme tentait de s'enfuir de son corps, incapable de hurler ou même d'ouvrir la bouche. Lentement, le sourire revint sur ses lèvres et il se pencha très près du visage de Shadow, son sourire s'écartant un peu plus à chaque centimètre conquis.

« Je te montrerai..., murmura-t-il doucement dans son oreille. Je saurai t'appeler… au moment voulu… quand nous serons devenus un seul… Alors, tu verras que je ne suis pas rien... Je ne suis pas rien... JE SUIS DIEU ! »


	14. Chapter 13

Voilà des heures que Shadow avait disparu de son champ de vision. Vainement, Liz l'avait appelé à travers les rues vides et s'était même dirigée vers les bois seule, sans toutefois oser vraiment s'en approcher. Son corps était glacé, elle ne cessait d'avaler sa salive alors que sa bouche était sèche et errait sans cesser de reculer, puis d'avancer de nouveau vers la forêt, en se maudissant de ne pas être née avec de meilleurs yeux, de meilleures oreilles, de meilleures jambes... Shadow était peut-être en danger et elle ne pouvait rien faire !

C'est alors que, face aux arbres, elle entendit au loin le rire dément qu'ils craignaient tant. A contrecœur, elle suivit son instinct, ou plutôt celui que Shadow lui aurait dicté, et se mit à courir loin dans l'autre direction, vers la citadelle du palais. Jamais elle n'atteindrait la vitesse de Shadow, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de courir de toutes ses forces en traversant ruelles, jardins et portails démolis jusqu'aux murs immenses du palais vide, mais qui tenait encore bon. Mais alors qu'elles venaient d'atteindre ses portes et tentaient de les ouvrir, si lourdes qu'elles n'oscillèrent pas d'un pouce, le ricanement strident se répercuta juste au-dessus de ses battants et elle les lâcha. Alors elle leva la tête et vit celle du hérisson bleu, hilare et salivant du sang.

« Votre Altesse, enfin… » Exulta doucement le démon avec des accents gutturaux.

Comme il levait les yeux dans la direction opposée, Elizabeth se retourna pour suivre son regard puis se plaqua contre les portes de fer. Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Silver, Rouge, Robotnik, mais aussi son chambellan, les autres servantes et Laura… tous étaient présents, ou plutôt leurs enveloppes vides et défigurées, disposées de chaque côté de ce qui lui faisait vraiment face, à savoir une armée toute entière, fusils en avant, en train de la maintenir en joue. Elle connaissait ces uniformes, elle connaissait ces armes, elle connaissait ces visages. Ces soldats, son général les avait recrutés, entraînés et faits prêter serment de la protéger toujours. Exe avait développé un sens aigu de la mise en scène.

« C'est la fin, murmura-t-elle, moins comme un signe de désespoir qu'un simple constat.

-Pas encore, répondit Sonic exe. Avant cela, j'ai supposé que Votre Altesse voudrait peut-être d'abord dire un mot d'adieu à quelqu'un.

Au dernier mot, docile comme une bête de cirque, un animal surgit dans les airs de derrière les soldats et vint atterrir devant eux, tête baissée et un genou à terre, en position de prosternation. Liz trembla en le reconnaissant. En feignant la modestie, la créature se releva, tête toujours baissée, puis adressa son visage sanguinolent, yeux vides et sourire carnassier, à la jeune reine. Au-dessus, de sa tête, les fusils cliquetèrent, chargés.

-Un dernier mot, Votre Altesse ?

Livide, adossée de tout son poids contre le bois verni des portes qu'elle avait si souvent franchies, le souffle court et la sueur aux tempes, Liz tourna la tête vers Sonic exe.

-Pas de jeux cette fois-ci, Exe ?

Une fois de plus, le sourire du démon perché sur les ruines s'effaça.

-Non. Plus de jeux. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer. Je n'ai plus le temps.

-Alors, puisque nous ne jouerons plus, j'aimerais que tu m'accordes un seul vœu.

-Pas de vœux ! Rugit Sonic exe en s'envolant, piqué au vif. Pas de dernières volontés ! Je veux ce dieu en toi et je le veux maintenant ! C'est moi, Dieu ! Aboya-t-il en trépignant dans les airs comme un enfant impatient.

-Alors en tant que Dieu, tu devrais savoir te comporter comme tel, comme tout dirigeant qui se respecte, dit Elizabeth en se tournant complètement vers lui.

En parlant, elle s'était redressée de toute sa hauteur et sa voix était de nouveau digne et posée, d'une neutralité parfaite.

-Les vrais dirigeants savent faire preuve de générosité envers leurs sujets. Je vous donnerai ce que je vous dois, Seigneur, dit-elle en joignant les mains en geste de prière. Je ne demande qu'une seule condition : je veux que ce soit Shadow qui me tue.

Fasciné, étonné, grisé par les flatteries, Sonic exe s'esclaffa joyeusement, si fort que Liz dut se couvrir les oreilles pour empêcher ses tympans d'éclater.

-Ma foi, je ne vois aucun raison de m'y opposer, s'exclama-t-il gaiement. Ainsi soit-il!

Après quoi, il adressa un regard aux militaires qui baissèrent les armes et firent un pas en arrière. Soudain, les pupilles de Shadow s'allumèrent d'une nouvelle flamme plus ardente encore, alors que le corps de Sonic exe s'affaissa et adopta la même expression hagarde que le reste des corps ambulants.

-Regarde bien, Shadow. C'est elle qui t'a appelé. » Déclara Exe de la bouche du hérisson noir.

Puis, en gestes maîtrisés, Shadow leva les paumes de ses mains vers le ciel et les émeraudes s'y matérialisèrent toutes une par une en tournant en cercle autour de lui. Alors, une lumière intense jaillit des pierres et entourèrent l'hybride qui se transforma aussitôt. Comme Sonic exe, sa couleur dorée était corrompue, les étoiles de sang lévitaient près de son visage et le noir de ses orbites se zébra de rayures vives. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Liz s'écarta du mur et avança d'un pas, démunie mais prête.

Alors tout alla très vite. Shadow appela toute l'énergie du chaos pour en forger une lance et fonça droit vers l'humaine. Puis il la plaqua de nouveau violemment contre le mur en la transplantant de sa lame d'énergie jusqu'à traverser les épais blocs de pierre derrière elle. Tout cela s'était produit le temps d'un battement de cil. Liz, figée, les yeux agrandis par le choc et le corps tout entier tendu dans un immense cri muet, fit appel à toutes ses dernières forces pour cramponner ses mains à celles de Shadow, enfoncées dans ses côtes, puis se pencha tout près de lui.

« Au-revoir, Shadow le hérisson. » Murmura-t-elle doucement tandis que le sang remontait dans sa gorge et orna ensuite ses lèvres de filets du précieux liquide rubis.

Puis ses yeux la piquèrent. Dans ses longs cils, les premières perles transparentes se formèrent à mesure qu'elle se concentrait sur le visage déformé du hérisson puis coulèrent abondamment en la faisant grimacer. Quand, enfin, elle ne sentit plus rien, apaisée, elle se laissa sombrer et tomba en avant.

Le démon Shadow s'immobilisa. Il lui semblait déjà avoir entendu ces mots, avec ce genre de voix, quelque part ailleurs. Des abymes, cet appel le rappela à la surface. Soudain, il vit tout de ses propres yeux ! Il se tenait debout. Ses muscles étaient crispés, avivés par une énergie si vive qu'elle pouvait lui faire soulever des montagnes. Une douce chaleur entourait ses mains jointes mais qui s'évanouissait peu à peu. Lorsque ses yeux redevinrent clairs et qu'il vit ce dans quoi étaient plongés ses poings, il les retira et poussa un interminable cri de douleur tandis que le corps de la jeune fille tombait à ses pieds, inerte. Alors, des flammes immenses s'élevèrent de sa poitrine jusqu'au ciel et envahirent l'horizon en poussant une haute clameur et en déployant majestueusement ses larges ailes de feu. Une vague de froid saisit soudain Shadow qui ploya sous l'impression qu'une force était aspirée de sa bouche, de ses yeux, de ses mains, de son corps entier enfin, et se retrouva à genoux sur le sol, près de son amie, tremblant et haletant.

Sur toute la place, cette même énergie, noire, nerveuse, s'échappa en s'agitant de toutes les silhouettes présentes qui s'effondrèrent comme des marionnettes dont on aurait coupé les fils. De toutes ces sources, le flux d'énergie noire s'épaissit, circula autour des émeraudes puis remonta avidement avec elles jusque vers le dieu trônant au milieu des nuages, qui le reçut de plein fouet et se débattit, puis l'absorba, lui et l'énergie des pierres sacrées, dans chaque fibre de son être avant de pousser un gigantesque hurlement de triomphe. Epuisées, les émeraudes retombèrent, grises et éteintes, non loin du corps inanimé de Sonic. Celui-ci, les yeux clos, tendit l'oreille et reconnut le bruit familier. Lorsque l'énergie revint dans ses membres engourdis et se releva, une violente migraine lui tabassa les tempes. Soudain, à la vue des émeraudes vides au sol, tout lui revint en mémoire et il releva la tête, priant intérieurement que ce qu'il craignait le plus n'était pas en train de se passer. C'était malheureusement le cas.

A peine à quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus de la misérable croûte terrestre qu'il avait quittée, Exe rassembla la toute puissance du dieu et des émeraudes réunies, puis des gouffres béants s'ouvrirent d'un bout de son aile à l'autre et, progressivement, se mirent à s'élargir en les faisant disparaître derrière eux. A leur contact, les vents et la poussière furent aspirés et disparurent dans le néant total. Aux pieds du démon, la terre se mit à vibrer, et les émeraudes manquèrent de s'envoler vers les gouffres avant que Sonic ne les rattrapa habilement une par une et les retint avec peine toutes les sept dans ses bras. Dans la voûte céleste assombrie, les nuages se concentrèrent de plus en plus dangereusement vers la tête du dieu maudit. A leur proche contact entre eux, les nuages se mirent même à lancer la foudre, mais les éclairs, en jaillissant, moururent aussitôt, attirés par l'entité et avalés par l'un des vortex.

Quand bien même Sonic était moqueur et fier, jamais il n'avait été seul et ce qui l'entourait à cet instant lui faisait peur. Devant lui, tous ses amis étaient allongés sur le sol et respiraient à peine. Son regard tomba soudain sur la silhouette du hérisson noir, toujours à genoux.

« Shadow ! » L'appela Sonic en courant vers lui et en luttant contre les vents qui l'aspiraient vers le haut.

Le regard perdu sur le corps d'Elizabeth, ses gants humides de son sang appuyés contre le pavé, Shadow n'entendit pas la voix qui criait son nom, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sentit relevé de force et se retrouva face à face avec le hérisson bleu, à la différence que le sang avait disparu de son visage et que ses yeux brillaient de nouveau d'un vert vif.

« Sonic ! Balbutia-t-il. Sonic, c'est bien toi ! C'est bien toi !

-Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, mon grand... Mais là, on a un autre souci, un souci de taille ! Dit-il en désignant du doigt l'aigle de ténèbres qui continuait toujours son expansion alors que corps et pavés tressautaient maintenant, prêts à s'envoler vers les gouffres qui continuaient de s'élargir et fusionner entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Clama Shadow par-dessus la tempête.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, hésita Sonic, mais je crois qu'Exe est en train de passer à l'âge adulte : il se transforme en trou noir. »


	15. Chapter 14

Même si Exe prenait toujours plus de hauteur, sa puissance s'intensifiait de minute en minute tandis que les deux hérissons regardaient les pierres grises dans les mains de Sonic.

« Nous devons rassembler toutes nos forces si nous voulons en finir avec Exe, s'exclama le hérisson bleu dans la tempête.

Sans un mot de plus, Shadow se précipitèrent à toute vitesse vers le corps mutilé de Silver. Non sans un haut-le-corps, ils disposèrent les pierres autour d'eux trois et les deux hybrides se concentrèrent pour envoyer toute leur énergie vers les émeraudes vides et les membres rassemblés du hérisson argenté. Durant l'invocation, Sonic ne put le regarder directement et ferma les yeux. Soudain un éclat jaillit doucement des sept émeraudes qui se mit à les éclairer de plus en plus fort puis inonda de lumière la silhouette de Silver. L'instant d'après, en un éclair aveuglant, les trois hybrides affaiblis virent leur fourrure se mettre à briller plus fort que le soleil et leurs pics pointer en direction du ciel, brûlants d'énergie.

-Shadow ? Et… Sonic ? » Dit Silver en sentant soudainement la vie parcourir de nouveau ses veines à pleine puissance.

A cet instant, la joie de Silver était si grande qu'elle l'aurait fait soulever une planète, mais l'apocalypse qui prenait place au-dessus de sa tête le fit vite revenir à la réalité.

-Tu te sens capable d'y retourner, Silver ? Demanda Sonic.

A ces paroles, Silver lui sourit.

-Plus que jamais."

D'un air entendu, tous trois, déterminés, serrèrent enfin le poing en signe de ralliement avant de foncer vers Exe à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Entre ciel et terre, les trois torpilles d'or se dispersèrent de haut en bas, de droite à gauche, et mitraillèrent la créature de milliers de jets de lumière, espérant atteindre de la matière entre les gouffres. Mais c'était peine perdue : les tirs finissaient toujours par atterrir au cœur d'un des vortex le long d'Exe, tandis qu'il continuait son expansion infernale.

En s'approchant pour mieux l'atteindre, Sonic se sentit soudain vivement attiré par un des yeux noirs qui le regardait et résista du mieux qu'il pouvait. Par ses pouvoirs divins, il ne réussit hélas qu'à ralentir sa lente descente dans l'ouverture sur le néant et, aspiré jusqu'à la taille, puis jusqu'à la poitrine, il se mit à repenser à la sensation de faiblesse qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Exe avait possédé son corps et sentit ses veines se glacer. C'est alors qu'il se sentit brutalement tiré dans l'autre sens et releva la tête. Au-dessus de lui, Silver avait attrapé son bras et offrait sa force à son ancien bourreau pour le sauver.

Malheureusement, la force des deux supers hérissons n'était pas suffisante et ils se sentirent tous deux de nouveaux attirés au cœur des ténèbres du vortex. Silver, en serrant les mâchoires, se concentra et, alors que leurs deux silhouettes s'étaient enveloppés d'un fin halo bleu, il se remonta, lui et Sonic, dans l'autre sens, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne sentent plus la prise du monstre sur eux et se retrouvent totalement hors de sa portée. Sonic, soulagé, tendit le poing pouce levé en signe de gratitude en direction de Silver, qui le lui rendit avec un sourire confiant, puis tous deux cherchèrent Shadow du regard. Lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent, isolé et occupé à bombarder le monstre de front, ils s'empressèrent de le rejoindre. Cependant, en s'approchant, alors que Shadow les remarquait à peine, ils eurent un mouvement de recul.

La forme de vie ultime, acharnée, relançait coup après coup en sollicitant toujours plus la force du chaos sous toutes ses formes. Ses yeux brillaient de haine et son visage était déformé en une grimace de rage intense. Sans jamais s'arrêter, il semblait à peine remarquer que ses tirs étaient aussitôt gobés par le néant, en créant au maximum un nuage d'explosion à la surface du colosse dont mêmes les volutes étaient immédiatement absorbées. Impossible non plus de viser la tête, le cœur, les ailes… tout était mélangé en une nappe de matière noire qui rendait le dieu de Satelleanna méconnaissable. Lorsque Sonic tenta de l'arrêter, celui-ci dut soudain esquiver un coup de poing du hérisson noir, aveugle à tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Ça ne sert à rien, ce que tu fais ! » Lui cria Sonic par-dessus le vacarme du désastre.

Mais à peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase que Silver lui adressa un signe en direction de la terre : tous les corps de toutes les victimes du démon, pavés et restes de ruines confondus, se mirent à s'envoler à leur tour en tournoyant en direction du trou noir. Immédiatement, les deux partenaires se précipitèrent vers eux tous pour récupérer amis et citoyens de Satelleanna, mais la tâche s'avéra vite trop grande.

« S'il grandit encore, c'est la planète entière qu'il risque d'avaler ! s'exclama Silver lorsque lui et Sonic se rejoignirent de nouveau, bras et épaules chargés des corps amorphes.

-On doit déjà empêcher quiconque de passer de l'autre côté, répondit Sonic à toute vitesse lorsqu'il aperçut ceux qu'ils avaient laissé se diriger de plus en plus près des vortex fatals.

-Pas tant que je serai là, répliqua Silver d'une voix ferme.

En gestes mesurés, il relâcha doucement son fardeau, étendit les bras en fermant les yeux, puis offrit son poitrail aux cyclones en développant toute sa puissance dans toutes les directions. Ce fut alors comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour toutes les victimes offertes au vent. Chacune, figée et entourée d'un halo bleu, comme d'un bouclier invisible, se rapprocha de Silver et redescendit avec lui par dizaines jusqu'à la Terre d'où il garda les bras étendus et les yeux clos en une expression silencieuse d'effort intense. En le voyant ainsi à la tête d'un tel rassemblement, Sonic ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné.

-Maintenant c'est à vous de jouer, les gars, clama ensuite le hérisson argenté entre ses dents. Ne perdez pas courage. Tout dépend de vous !

Sonic, déterminé, hocha la tête.

-Accroche-toi, dit-il avant de le quitter de nouveau en direction de Shadow qui, au milieu de la nuée de parpaings et de pans de murs qui flottait autour du trou noir, tournoyait maintenant si vite qu'il semblait le bombarder de plusieurs endroits en même temps, sans pour autant plus d'effet.

Ce n'est qu'après une course effrénée avec lui autour du vide et en se plaçant au-devant de ses attaques que le hérisson bleu réussit à l'interrompre.

-Pousse-toi, gronda Shadow d'un air menaçant, hors d'haleine.

-Ecoute-moi, bon sang ! Tes attaques sont trop faibles! Si tu continues, tu vas perdre toute ton énergie pour rien ! S'écria Sonic en retour.

-Alors il suffit de placer la barre au-dessus, déclara Shadow en tendant lentement les poings vers le ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Sonic, méfiant.

Bien qu'il ait posé la question, il avait une idée très précise de ce que Shadow avait en tête et ne voulait pas croire que Shadow prenne au sérieux cette alternative. Pourtant, conformément à ce qu'il craignait, Shadow ferma les yeux et fit sauter ses bracelets de ses poignets. Ceux-ci, libres, s'envolèrent et disparurent dans la myriade de vortex. Soudain, le corps de Shadow se mit à vibrer d'une énergie si vivement libérée que les astéroïdes autour de lui se désintégraient en le frôlant et que même Super Sonic dut s'éloigner de lui pour ne pas être touché.

-Maintenant, c'est quitte ou double. » Lança Shadow, poings serrés à l'adresse d'Exe.

Après quoi, il le mitrailla avec une hargne nouvelle tandis que Sonic tâchait désespérément de l'arrêter, mais il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre et put seulement riposter lui-même vainement. Shadow, dans sa folie, libérait des halos d'énergie de plus en grands, si grands qu'ils dépassèrent bientôt sa propre taille, mais l'épuisement commençait à se sentir. Soudain, devant lui, les trois gouffres qui lui faisaient face se fondirent en un seul large cercle obscur qui entreprit de l'aspirer si rapidement qu'il se sentit propulsé vers lui à la vitesse d'une boulet de canon. Forcé d'employer toute sa force offensive pour se dégager du piège, la peur au ventre, il l'usa si vivement que l'effet inverse se produisit, et qu'il se retrouva éjecté comme un ressort en direction de la surface terrestre. A moitié sonné par l'épuisement, il eut juste assez de vivacité pour dévier sa trajectoire sans toucher un seul corps puis percuta la terre ferme tête la première.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était sur le dos mais, contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, son corps ne lui faisait pas mal: il était intact et sa fourrure brillait encore. Sonic, seul au loin dans la voûte céleste, continuait de zigzaguer entre les débris et les vortex en le cherchant du regard à la surface du globe. Au loin sur sa droite, à l'orée du bois, Silver, bras en croix et couvert de sueur, résistait maintenant aux spasmes qui agitaient son corps sous l'épuisement, au rythme des corps qui se balançaient au vent comme autant de linge sur d'immenses fils invisibles.

Et, au-dessus de lui, belle et étrange, la silhouette de Liz scintillait d'un doux éclat argenté, suspendue dans les airs comme un fantôme endormi, les yeux clos et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. De la plaie de son ventre, le sang avait serpenté le long de sa tunique claire jusqu'à ses chevilles en longues arabesques vermeilles. De son fossé, le hérisson rouge et or lévita jusqu'à elle où ils flottèrent alors en silence, face à face. Enfin, Shadow baissa la tête. Sur ses gants, le sang de Liz avait séché et faisait maintenant de petites croûtes brunes.

« Je suis en train de faire n'importe quoi, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Je ne sais plus ce que je « dois » faire. C'est de ta faute. J'avais raison depuis le début, tu ne m'as apporté que des ennuis. Si tu savais comme je te déteste. »

Tout en parlant, la tête toujours baissée, il s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune fille jusqu'à poser sa tête sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, pathétique. Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. C'est alors, en collant un peu plus près son oreille contre son cœur, qu'il crut entendre un son. Il était très faible, certes, mais il était présent et régulier. Puis il sentit quelque chose se poser faiblement sur son épaule, comme un oiseau timide, et le serrer un peu plus contre sa peau tiède.

« Ne meurs pas. »

Des lèvres de la jeune fille, les mots résonnèrent dans l'air en un souffle à peine audible mais, lorsque Shadow les comprit, ils devinrent aussi clairs que si la Terre entière les lui avait hurlés. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Liz, mais il était toujours aussi inexpressif et éteint. Avait-il fait imaginé ces mots ? Non. Non, il ne voulait pas le croire. Ces mots lui ressemblaient. Cette idiote était de ceux qui, s'ils le pouvaient, n'auraient pas hésité à être transformés en bouclier géant ou en forteresse pour y abriter tous ceux qu'ils aimaient et les empêcher qu'ils meurent.

Shadow réalisa soudain qu'il avait la solution. Lorsqu'il se sépara de l'humaine, maintenant pressé d'en finir, il essuya le sang aux commissures de ses lèvres et crut y percevoir un sourire. Le cœur plus léger, il décolla prestement en direction de Sonic.


	16. Chapter 15

« Il faut former un bouclier autour d'Exe ! S'exclama Shadow lorsqu'il se trouva devant lui, à moitié épuisé.

Bien sûr, l'autre le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Shadow, tu as conscience que c'est Satelleanna qu'on protège depuis tout à l'heure, pas vrai ?

-Oui je sais, mais écoute ! Il faut voir le problème dans son ensemble, comme une énigme: on est d'accord que tirer à un seul endroit, ou plusieurs en même temps, ne sert à rien.

-C'est ce que je me suis tué à te dire !

-Laisse-moi finir ! On n'a pas essayé de l'isoler complètement ! Si on réussit à le couper, toi, moi et Silver, de tout ce qu'il peut trouver à absorber… Je ne sais pas ce que ça fera mais, au mieux, on réussira à maintenir tout le monde hors de danger !

Pendant que le cataclysme faisait toujours rage autour d'eux, Sonic regarda Shadow droit dans les yeux puis regarda Silver à des dizaines de mètres de distance en-dessous d'eux, avant de revenir vers son interlocuteur.

-En gros, tu veux qu'on se fie à une idée qui a de grandes chances d'épuiser le reste de nos forces, ne fera pas de dégâts directs à Exe, et mettra tous nos amis en danger juste pour avoir une chance de recevoir quelques secondes de répit !

-Ce n'est pas plus risqué que d'attendre d'avoir épuisé les émeraudes sans rien faire du tout.

Incapable de trouver d'autres arguments, Sonic, hésitant, finit cependant par céder et fonça retrouver Silver sur le sol pour lui expliquer le plan de Shadow.

-Vous êtes fous ! S'exclama Silver, tremblant de fatigue. Si je les lâche maintenant, ils vont tous filer tout droit vers Exe !

-Ils ont besoin de toi, admit Sonic. Mais, sans toi, tout ce que tu auras fait pour eux n'aura certainement servi à rien !

-Repose-les. » Demanda calmement Shadow derrière lui.

Incertain, Silver regarda ses deux partenaires l'un après l'autre puis, après une grande respiration, desserra ses poings et laissa toutes les victimes d'Exe retomber sur le sol. Comme il l'avait prévenu, avant même qu'elles ne touchent terre, elles s'envolèrent aussitôt de nouveau et suivirent la rivière de débris dans le ciel tout droit vers le trou noir qui les attendait. Alors qu'il regrettait déjà son geste, Silver les accompagna et les dépassa tous jusqu'à se retrouver à hauteur du monstre avec ses deux autres partenaires.

« On n'a plus que quelques secondes avant les premiers ! S'écria-t-il en voyant les corps en-dessous d'eux arriver vers le démon par centaines à une vitesse croissante.

-Dispersez-vous ! Ordonna Shadow aux deux autres avant que ceux-ci ne se placent à égale distance autour du vide.

Maintenant, des portions entières de maisons qui s'y laissaient aspirer. Sans se laisser perturber, Shadow commença le décompte.

-Prêts ? Un… Deux…

A trois, en même temps, chaque hybride invoqua le cœur des émeraudes concentré en eux jusqu'à la dernière trace, puis tendit les bras devant lui d'où s'échappa un large rayon de lumière. Celui-ci, au lieu de fuser, aiguisé, droit vers le démon, s'étendit largement dans tous les sens en un cercle de plus en plus large jusqu'à leurs trois cercles se touchent et se changent en un immense globe lumineux qui enveloppa le monstre tout entier. Exe était pris au piège. Lorsque plus une seule particule de l'extérieur ne lui fut accessible, comme il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, Exe continua d'aspirer l'air qui se trouvait autour de lui jusqu'à ce que l'immense globe d'or le touche et le compresse de tous les côtés, puis, de l'entité, si affamée qu'elle se mit à s'absorber elle-même, jaillit soudain une lumière noire intense, comme un cri de rage silencieux, mais même ce dernier spasme de violence ne parvint pas à traverser sa cage et la bête implosa. Lorsque la barrière dorée se referma sur du vide, celle-ci se dilata soudain dans l'autre sens droit en direction de ses lanceurs et les traversa, comme elle traversa tout le reste autour d'elle, de la surface de la terre aux nuages au-dessus d'elle. Puis il y eut un grand silence.

C'était une étrange sensation que de se réveiller le nez contre le sol, empoussiéré et les habits en lambeaux, couvert de zébrures de sang sec mais avec la peau comme neuve en-dessous, au milieu de dizaines d'inconnus sur ce qui avait l'air d'avoir été un champ de bataille, avec le sentiment de se réveiller d'une longue nuit de cauchemars. Lorsqu'ils se reconnurent dans la foule titubante, certains coururent les uns vers les autres et s'embrassèrent. Quelques-uns pleurèrent en reconnaissant leur maison en ruines, mais d'autres rirent en les prenant dans leurs bras pour les réconforter. Ils n'étaient pas morts !

En apercevant des soldats, ministres et conseillers, plusieurs s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux et les aidait respectueusement à se relever. Autour de la reine à terre, comme une veillée funèbre, une foule s'était assemblée en silence.

« Regardez là-haut ! » S'exclama une voix en désignant un point dans les cieux.

A une haute distance du sol, trois petites silhouettes, argent, noire, et bleue, tombaient comme des pierres dans leur direction. Soudain, sorties de nulle part, d'autres silhouettes, rouge, jaune et blanche, jaillirent de la foule et les rattrapa une par une au vol.

« Tenez-les bien ! Cria Knuckles en maintenant sa propre prise autour de Silver évanoui.

-Bien reçu, répondit Tails avec un sourire assuré alors qu'il soutenait son meilleur ami, les bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine.

-Je serais vous, je lui soulèverais quand même la paupière pour voir si l'œil est toujours vert ou rouge en-dessous. » dit Rouge en désignant Sonic de la pointe de sa bottine, moitié plaisantant, moitié frissonnant, comme elle se souvenait encore de la vision d'elle-même, lapidée à coups d'émeraudes et de ses bijoux favoris.

Celle-ci soutenait maintenant son partenaire de mission, lui aussi les yeux clos et respirant doucement. En voyant ses lèvres remuer lentement, elle tendit simplement ses larges oreilles et entendit un prénom faiblement murmuré. Malicieusement, selon la volonté du hérisson noir, elle atterrit près de celle dont il avait murmuré le nom et l'allongea à ses côtés, au grand étonnement de la foule autour de Sa Majesté.

« Fais de la place, mon chou, tu vois bien qu'ils ont besoin de respirer ! » Dit-elle de sa voix suave en repoussant légèrement du bras un officier qui avait le malheur de se tenir trop près d'eux.

Un même cercle de personnes s'était formé autour de Sonic et Tails, beaucoup plus large et plus éloigné d'eux. Lorsque le hérisson bleu ouvrit les yeux et se releva, la rumeur qui avait enflé dans la foule se tut. De ses grands yeux verts, le jeune héros observa ses scrutateurs. Toutes les têtes étaient principalement tournées vers lui, figées, les plus jeunes s'accrochant à leurs aînés en lui jetant des regards craintifs. Même Tails paraissait incapable de prononcer un seul mot face à tout ce que leur silence semblait dire. De chaque côté, des hybrides et des citoyens, on semblait attendre qui ferait le premier geste ou qui mettrait le feu aux poudres. C'est alors qu'une voix se fit entendre dans l'assemblée :

« Sonic ! Sonic ! Poussez-vous !

-Amy ! »

Sonic reconnut sa voix. Quand il vit le jeune hérisson rose se frayer un passage dans l'assemblée jusqu'à lui puis courir dans sa direction, même si la routine des retrouvailles avec elle lui étaient pénibles la plupart du temps, il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien, au point de l'attraper et de le serrer dans ses bras en manquant de l'étrangler, comme à son habitude. Toutefois, il la sépara d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux d'un air sérieux.

« Amy, je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Quand je repense à tout ça, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu laisser Exe m'utiliser pour vous faire subir…

-C'est du passé, Sonic, ne t'en fais pas. T'es le meilleur. » Lui répondit la petite hybride avec un sourire angélique et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Lorsque Sonic et Amy et Tails se serrèrent une nouvelle fois dans les bras, le petit renard en profita pour leur montrer un autre rassemblement de gens en train d'acclamer ceux qu'ils soutenaient joyeusement à bout de bras au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tous trois s'aperçurent que ceux-ci n'étaient autres que Knuckles et Silver, celui-ci souriant d'un air fier et émerveillé alors que Knuckles semblait retenir un puissant haut-le-cœur à force de mouvements de haut en bas à un rythme joyeusement irrégulier.

La première chose que Liz entendit en reprenant conscience, c'était l'effervescence soudaine de dizaines de chuchotements au-dessus d'elle. La joue contre un brin d'herbe qui lui chatouillait l'oreille, le soleil qui réchauffait maintenant la terre colorait ses paupières d'orange vif et les lui fit ouvrir avec peine. Pourtant, à quel spectacle elle eut droit en récompense : à ses côtés, tout près d'elle, un hérisson noir était étendu, au point que presque leurs fronts se touchaient, les yeux fermés, son pelage luisant sur ses épaules qui remontaient doucement de haut en bas, comme une peluche assoupie. Elle entendit également une vague voix de femme protester contre ceux qui tentaient de s'approcher d'eux deux. Qui que fut cette personne, elle la remerciait de la laisser encore un peu apprécier ce moment. Lentement, elle reposa la paume de sa main sur le flanc de l'hybride.

« Shadow. » Murmura-t-elle.

Sous sa main, elle sentit la peau de l'hybride palpiter et sourit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

« On a gagné, souffla-t-elle d'une voix soudain étranglée. On a gagné ! »

Un serrement la prit à la gorge et elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes la gagner et déborder de ses yeux.

« On a gagné. C'est fini, on a gagné ! »

Devant le regard stupéfait de Shadow, elle continua de pleurer puis se mit à oublier la foule autour d'elle et serra le hérisson contre elle dans la poussière. A présent qu'elle souriait en pleurant, son sourire s'élargit encore et le rire vint librement se mêler aux sanglots. C'est alors qu'elle sentit l'hybride se secouer de soubresauts et son épaule se couvrir à son tour de larmes chaudes. Après quoi, elle sentit des bras frêles se resserrer autour de sa taille et tous deux se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, moitié-pleurant, moitié-riant.

« C'est fini. C'est fini. On a gagné. »

Il resterait encore beaucoup à faire avant que la capitale de Satelleanna ne se remette d'aplomb de son traumatisme. Les souvenirs ne seraient pas de sitôt effacés, pas plus que les cauchemars et les phobies nouvelles. Les maisons, les échoppes et le palais ne se redresseraient pas en un jour. Mais avec le temps, ils y viendraient. Plus rien ne serait comme avant, certes, mais le temps ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il irait de l'avant, comme eux tous, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il serait, plus beau, plus grand et meilleur que jamais. C'est ainsi que s'exprima Liz lorsque, dans la foule qui les applaudissait, elle et Shadow, Laura, sa première servante, vint lui sauter dans les bras en pleurant elle aussi toutes les larmes de son corps. Lorsque, en se souvenant de l'étiquette, elle se recula aussitôt en rougissant, sa reine, à sa surprise, avança vers elle en la serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras, au risque de lui casser une côte, ce qui fit rire Shadow. Ce seul rire, un son que la reine n'avait jamais entendu jusqu'à présent, lui confirma que le chemin que lui et ses amis lui avaient fait emprunter était le bon : désormais, il était temps pour eux tous d'une vie et d'un règne où la peur et les larmes seraient prises en compte, mais aussi l'espoir et le rire. Il était temps d'un règne plus... humain.

FIN.


End file.
